From just a bite
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: Summery: Naruto is brooding from being abandoned by kakashi, on his way a found a girl on the street. NarutoxMoka, Grey-Naruto. post chunin exams. NarutoXHarem Multi Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**From just a bite**

Chapter 1: Just a bite?

On one following day in Konoha no sato a spiky blond haired preteen with blue eyes and whiskers. He was short, like 4'9 and wore rediculous orange jumpsuit and pants. His tan face was scrunched in irritation as he grasped his palm on his neck. "Ow...ow...ow...OW!" For the hundred times he tried to massage two small holes on the nape of his neck.

_'Damn it! This day is getting either worse or weird...'_ He complained as he recalled why he got two small holes on his neck. _'...a girl was just lying on the ground and when when I tried to help her...!' _He grimaced. _'...I shook her shoulders a bit and then, out of nowhere she shot up and tried to take a chunk out of me!' _He grumbled, wincing as everytime he tried to stop the bleeding a sting would break his resolve. Why is this a big deal? Its just two small holes on his neck but he got worse days. He has been beaten to a pulp by "Sakura-chan"...thats one, and...well, he stabbed himself to get the poisen out of his system during the wave. HECK, he gotten more then a dozen of puncture holes by Haku and wasn't bothered by it (much)...

...Yet the two holes he'd recieved from one single girl's mouth was bothering him? HE Beaten by a pulp by a pink haired skank. **(Kyuubi thinks of her like that but Naruto still thinks of her as "Sakura-chan)** He stabbed himself **(not in a emo's way of stabbing but to continue the mission to wave) **And been punctured endlessly **(Or so he thought)** by what seems to be hundreds of senbons.

What kind of Hokage whould he be if kept whining because he couldn't bear two tiny little holes? psh! HELL NO! HE IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! NOT SOME PISSY WHO CAN'T TAKE A SIMPLE SKIN PUNCTURE!

With new determination he took his bloody hands, wiped both of them on his jumpsuit and continue on...ignoring the stairs on his way.

He started to slow down as he thought of the girl he tried to help.

_-Flashback!-_

Naruto uzumaki...holder of the Kyuubi no youko was walking his way to his house. It was just a day since Kakashi "left" him for Sasuke's training.

Sasuke...SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE! its always about Sasuke!

Naruto crossed his arms and his face was set to a pout.

"hmf!"

That Kakashi...He didn't even congradulate him when he defeated Kiba, he only looked at his porn book his blonde student was waiting for a praise or something while Sasuke and Sakura got a "good job Sasuke." or "You grown so much Sakura." but no comment on him except "oh is it done? and you won?" He rhymed.

What about him? He defeated Kiba who was stronger then Yoroi and Ino combinded (Well...physicaly stronger) but at least help him against Neji in the finals instead of saying hello to him in the hospital and snagging Sasuke away a second later!

The blond demon vessel continue mumbling before halting. On the corner of his left eye he saw someone on the ground.

Blinking, he walked to the fallen figure and examined. The person seemed to have long silky silver hair running to small of this person's back. Thats one important note. He shifted a little too see more. He took note that the person wore a blood red dress simaler to what Sakura wears except it was long sleeved that reached to her wrists and no white ring symbol on the back.

With this infomation he can tell this person was a girl...

'..._or a boy...' _He thought as he remembered Haku, still embarrassed that he openly mistaken him as a pretty girl.

Pushing all thoughts he gingerly pat a hand to one of her shoulders.

"Hey."

No response.

"Hello?"

Still no response.

"HEY!" He shook harder.

"Uuuh...wa?" This seems to do the trick as the girl started to stir. She slowly moved her legs and tried to sit up only to fall back down.

It wasnt much...but its a start.

"Need help?" He asked as while by positioning behind her **(sounds naughy doesn't it? lol) **and heft her up so she can sit up straight.

The girl still kept her head down as he did so...

The blond troublemaker became more worried and went back so he is just little bit far off from her face.

She looked up and Naruto lost all the air in his chest.

_'Wow...she's pretty cute!' _He thought as he fought down a blush.

She had long silver hair which he earlier took note of, but her face made him think of a maturing heavenly angel. His sparkling ocean blue eyes just stared at her blood red counterpart. high cheekbones with silky, white but healthly looking skin. Luscious pink lips that seemed unresistable for kissing. **(if they seem so "unresistable" then why are you "resisting" Naruto?)** And her silky locks were framing her heart shaped face. He looked down to see her blood red dress which was slightly dirty with dirtstains and some pieces of twigs falling out, both due to the fact she was just laying on the ground a few seconds later. He avoided her...chest...and see that she wore ankle lenght trousers that goes along with her dress. Then he shifted his eyes back to her face but not before taking a brief peep at her developing assets. If he didn't look he would have missed a rosario or a cross tied around her neck as a necklace.

She seemed older by him, maybe only a year or two. **(Sorry, when Im reading Naruto/OC I like the fem OC a little older first.)**

"So...are you hurt?" Naruto asked uncertainly. Feeling foolish already. He looked at her and he felt his face redden.

She was looking at him funny! Her eyes was gazing at him with a far away look...something that resembles...hunger? For some reason she reminds him a wolf staring hungrily at a piece of meat.

_'Hungry...'_

_WHOOSH_

Out of nowhere the silver haired girl lunged forward and latched herself to Naruto's neck!

"...Guh..." He gurgled out as he felt pain in the nape of his neck. If he was any louder he would have missed the sounds of her sucking his neck. _'Is she biting me?'_ He thought. _'Is she...sucking my blood?'_

For undecided periods of time Naruto has enough, he started feeling weak and by instinct he shoved her away from him.

She stumbled back and looked at his eyes,

Naruto saw two emotion in those crimson orbs.

Fear and hunger.

She brought her hand to mouth to stifle a gasp, with one last look at him she hightailed out with breakneck speed.

"Hey wait!" He called out. One hand streched out calling for her and the other hand is holding his bleeding neck.

_'What a strange girl...'_

_-End of flashback-_

"I wonder where could she be?" He asked no one. Shaking his head Naruto ran the streets. "Forget her! I need to find myself sensei to beat Neji-teme's ass!"

A few moments later, he bumps into a long white haired old man man with a giant scroll on his back. He looked at Naruto dramaticly and made a silly dance.

"NO WORRIES HERE! JIRAIYA IS HERE! A MAN SO HANDSOME HE CAN STOP A CHILD'S CRY!" The old man walked to a lady who was trying to calm bawling her baby with a bottle of milk and flashed a toothy smile at the infant.

Needless to say the man made the situation worse.

Due to a few arguments and a little..."peek-a-boo persuasion" from the blonde, Naruto is now became a pupil of Jiraiya of the legendary three .

-Different location-

Meanwhile the girl Naruto tried to save was skidding the street at high speed but enough to be considered at a normal human pace

"Oh no..." She gasped with each step she took. "...I bit a human while he was awake...its a matter of time before the truth of my existence will be blabbed..."

**Yo people! Thats right I "Konoha's Nightmare", konoha basher, women lover/respecter, yaoi/yuri disliker, and uzumakincest/NarutoXOlder Women liker! Have adopted "From just a bite" with the permission from 'actionliker'.**

**WARNING: I will be changing some things. For example it will have Strong/DarkNaruto, and team 7 bashing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be badass and be dating an older woman{ex: Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao, Hana, etc}, Minato would be burning alive in hell, Orochimaru would die, and Sasuke would be raped by his fangirls and then killed.**

***Author laughs maniacly that would make Kyuubi hide under a bed***

**From just a bite**

_Last time on From just a bite_

_-Different location-_

_Meanwhile the girl Naruto tried to save was skidding the street at high speed but enough to be considered at a normal human pace_

_"Oh no..." She gasped with each step she took. "...I bit a human while he was awake...its a matter of time before the truth of my existence will be blabbed..."_

_Now_

It has been a long month since the end of the second exam. All the fighters where training their asses to the ground. No one has seen or heard of Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki(much to the civilians happiness) since then. It was now the day before the finals, and the village of konoha had everything prepared. It was a nice warm, peaceful day, and nothing could go wrong...

if only they knew of the storm that was approaching, and the fact is that it was the konoha people themselves created that storm.

-Unknown Location-

A figure was sitting in darkness, the only light source was from a window. The only thing that could insure that there was someone there was the glowing red eyes that had slitted pupils.

**"Kukuku, looks like its almost time."** the figure said with a demonic voice that would scare even Kyuubi. He smiled showing{or not since it was as dark as space(except from the window light)} its fangs that are as long as 5 inches[A.N: amazing he doesn't cut his lips, or tongue].

He turned to another pressance in the room **"Are you ready my dear succubus?"** he asked.

The second person growled in annoyence "Would fucking stop calling me that you dickless mother fucker!" {I'll give you 3 guesses as to who that is. Guess right and you win a cookie!}

The first chuckled in amusement **"It's just so amusing seeying you get mad my dear"** He then turned serious **"Now is everything prepared?"**

"Hai" **"Good, soon this village will see what happens when you mess with a 'demon brat."** "By the way. Where is that whore?"

The dark voice again chuckled **"Is that jealousy in your voice my sweet Tayu-chan?"**

The now identified Tayuya {cookie to who guessed right!} turned completely red, from emberrasement or anger it was unknown.

"What you say? As if I would be jealous of some white haired bimbo!"

**"Hahaha, alright my sweet. Please settle down, but if you must know, she is in the next room resting. Now why don't go to you room and rest, we have big day tomorrow."**

"Hai Naruto-sama"

-The next day-

The stadium where the third exam was packed. Clients and other very important people where here to view the upcoming battles. What was unexpected was that all the daimyousand all the kages were there to watch the young chunnin hopefulls.

All the competitors were there except for 3; Sasuke Uchiha, Dosu Kinuta, and Naruto Uzumaki.

At the kage booth, sat the 5 super ninjas of their village. Going from left to right:

The first was the **Sandaime Tsuchikage**, Ōnoki. Ōnoki is an old man with a size of one and half times his head piece. His facial features include a triangular beard and a mustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has some white hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He is currently wearing his kage robe, white robe with dark brown mountain designs at the bottom. His bodyguards are behind him, watching for any danger to their kage.

The second was the **Yondaime Raikage**, A. He is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair, a few wrinkles, his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one and a small mustache and beard. He is too wearing his kage robe, white with yellow lightnings dancing at the bottom.

Behind him was a young woman that appeared to be 15. She had long blond hair that was tied into a long pony tail with bandages and wore a black and light purple/dark pink shirt, a pair of fingerless gloves, a red sash, and long black ANBU styled pants and sandals. Her name was **Yugito Nii **kunoichi from Kumogakure and **jinchuurki** of the **Nibi no Bakeneko**.

The third kage was the **Mizukage**, and unlike the other kages, it was a **beautiful** woman, Mei Terumi. Mei is a slender, attractive woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She is also wearing dark nail polish and dark-blue lipstick. To complete her is her white robe with blue waves at the bottom. Behind her are her most trusted bodyguards, Ao and Chojuro.

The fourth kage attending was **Kazekage**, who had has mask and hat still on. He wore his kage, white with light brown wind patterns at the bottom. Behind him wear his sand bodyguards.

The last was the **Hokage**, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was a man of 68, but was still strong. He has had a small goatee and short spiked hair, both being gray. He also has lines running vertically under each eye, several wrinkles, and very few liver-spots.

"This looks like it will turn out to be a good competition." said Mei.

"Bah! It only depends if the competitors are strong atleast!" said Onoki.

"Strength doesn't always matter, Tsuchikage-dono. It also depends on stragies, and keeping a level head on the battlefields." said A.

Sarutobi chuckled "Well said Raikage-dono. Now, how about he start the matches." his fellow kages nodded in agreement. He stood up and walked to the front and said in a loud voice so everyone could hear him.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTELMEN TO THE FINALS OF THE CHUNNIN EXAM!" he stopped to let the cheers calm down, before continuing "THERE WILL BE 4 MATCHES BETWEEN THE 8 COMPETITORS. NOW LET THE FIRST MATCH BEGIN!" when he finished he walked back to his chair. When he sat down Mei asked a question that came to mind.

"Hokage-dono, you said 8 contestants, but there are only 6." she said

Hiruzen sighed "That is correct. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are not here yet. We had another participant, Dosu Kinuta, but he was killed during the month break."

A looked at the fire shadow "If the two are not here when they are called, does that mean they are disqualified?" he asked

"They will be given 1 minute to appear after they are first called. If they are not here, then yes, they are disqualified." the hokage may be calm outside but inside he was hoping that Naruto would show up.

-Down bellow-

"Alright listen up. Everyone except Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please proceed to the contestant area." soon the only ones left in the arena were Neji and Genma. "Naruto Uzumaki, please show yourself or you will be disqualified.

Right when he finished everyone herd a load boom. Looking up they saw the clouds begining to gather and swirl. Lightning began to dance around the clouds with thunder singing with them. Suddenly a sound could be heard from the dark sky. Out came down a tornado of hundreds of bat shaped silhouettes. They swirled to the ground and became a twister of black 'bats'. From within, the audience could see the 'bats' coming together, becoming a shape of a human {think of Moka's transformation in Rosario+Vampire}. The clouds then started to leave, but it wasn't day anymore. The sky was now red with black clouds and there was a full moon glowing in the red ocean above.

Back at the frozen bat-made sculpture. The 'bats' then started to _peel_. It then showed someone underneath. First was a piece of thigh, then a piece of chest, and lastly the eyes, which were closed. Suddenly they snapped open revealing a pair blood reds with slits. With a pulse of energy, all the bats burst out, revealing the person underneath. In an instant, **all** the females turned red-face, young, mid-aged, old, _married_, dating, etc.

The person was male, with one hand at his waist, looked about 15. He had smooth messy silver hair that reached his sholders with a few bangs over his face, blood red eyes that were raddiating power that would put Kyuubi's to shame, and was pale. He was buit, not too much muscule, but that of a swimmer. He wore a dark red sleeveless shirt and a open black ANBU like vest. Gray ANBU pants and black running shoes. He had red fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. His canines wear poking out his top lips, and his fingers were claws. On his arms wear tattoos of what looked like different demons. Around his neck was a konoha Hitai-ate. He had an aura around him that screamed _Mess with me, and you are dead before you even blink. _What cought most poeples attention (mainly the konoha males) were the 6 purple lines on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

-At the stands-

"Whoa, who is that hunk of a man?" asked Ino with a bit of lust in her eyes.

"He looks familiar, don't you agree Kurenai?" questioned Asuma. When he didn't receave an answer, he was shocked to see the _Ice Queen _looking at the stranger with a huge blush and, from what he could see, lust in her eyes. Asuma couldn't help but get angry at the person who was taking his crush's attention.

_*Wimper**Wimper*_ Kiba looked at his partner and grew worried when Akamaru started shacking in fear. "Whats wrong boy?" Akamaru looked up at him _*Bark, Bark*_

Hinata, who was sitting next to him, managed to look away from the new person bellow looked at her teammate "I-Is h-h-he al-alright?" she asked worried at the small dog.

"Akamaru says that this guy was a dark aura around him and that he smells of foxes bats, and blood. Whoever this guy is, he is bad." Kiba warned

-Competator area-

Gaara actually looked scared "Mother is, frightened"

The others were having the same tought _'Who is this guy?'_

-Kage Booth-

"His power is amazing!" said A

"His pose is that of a strong warrior." said Onoki

Mei licked her lips "Mmm. I see something I like."

Yugito was having the same thougts as the water kage.

Sarutobi looked at the stranger with narrow eyes _'Is that...Naruto?'_

-Arena-

Genma looked at the next arrival "And you are?"

The new person looked up and said something that shocked everyone.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

***Gasp!* Naruto's? what happened to him? You will have to find out on the next chapter. Now for the polls!:**

**(1)NarutoXHarem**

**Yes**

**No**

**(2)Bring back Minato and Kushina**

**Yes**

**No**

**Yes, then have Naruto kick Minato's ass and have him begging for mercy**

**(3)Harem Poll:**

**OC{named next chapter}**

**Tayuya**

**Rin**

**Mei**

**Yugito**

**Kurenai**

**Hana**

**Anko**

**Kin**

**Tsunade**

**Ino**

**Female Kami**

**Female Kyuubi**

****NO HINATA!****

**Now for a preview of the next chapter:**

**Neji looked at his oppenent with as much confidence as he could muster "You should give up now. Fate has already declared me the winner!"**

**Naruto crossed his arms, chuckled and gave a grin, showing his pointy fangs. "Only a fool would believe in nothing but fate. Well guess what tough guy, faith and I don't agree on things. However there is ****one**** thing we agree on..." he laughed evily "I wont die or give up until I have all of my enemie's blood on my hands!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people. There are people saying that the OC is like Moka from Rosario+Vampire. Now that got me thinking: **_**Why not turn this into a NarutoXRosario+Vampire story?**_

**Think about it and give me approvals or not.**

**I don't own Naruto or any stuff that appear in the story that are from other shows. Warning: There will be a Bleach crossover, BUT only the techniques. There might also be a Devil May Cry crossover in the story.**

**From just a bite**

_Last time on From just a bite_

_Genma looked at the next arrival "And you are?"_

_The new person looked up and said something that shocked everyone._

_"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"_

_Now_

Silence

Noone made a sound. Just a minute ago the people have just found out that his new stranger was in fact **Naruto Uzumaki**, the jinchuuriki of the **Kyuubi no Kitsune**. However it was his last name that shocked everyone...

Namikaze

-Kage Booth-

Sarutobi looked pale _'Naruto...How did you...?'_

Mei looked at Sarutobi "Hokage-dono, did he just say his last name is Namikaze?"

Sarutobi sighed knowing that he could no longer hide the truth "Yes Mizukage-dono. Naruto is really Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō **(Konoha's Yellow Flash), and Kushina Uzumaki the **Akai Chishio no Habanero **(Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)."

The kages were shocked at this information, or in Onoki's case angry. He just found out that the son of the bastard that humiliated Iwa and killed so many of his ninja in the Third Great Shinobi War was right in front of him.

The Kazekage then asked a question that has been on his mind "Excuse me Hokage-san, but from what I heard. Naruto-san has spiky yellow hair, and blue eyes, while this fellow had silver hair and red eyes."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes in confusion _'What happened to you Naruto?'_

-Arena-

Genma was shocked stiff. The young man right in front of him said that his last name was _**Namikaze**_.

Naruto grew impatient "Can start now."

That took Genma out of his toughts "Ah-Ah yeah. THE FIRST MATCH BETWEEN NARUTO NAMIKAZE AND NEJI HYUUGA WILL NOW BEGIN!" when he finished he said "Hajime!" he ran off, not wanting to get stuck in the middle of what would turn out to be a blood match.

Neji looked at his oppenent with as much confidence as he could muster "You should give up now. Fate has already declared me the winner!"

Naruto crossed his arms, chuckled and gave a grin, showing his pointy fangs. "Only a fool would believe in nothing but fate. Well guess what tough guy, faith and I don't agree on things. However there is one thing we agree on..." he laughed evily "I wont die or give up until I have all of my enemie's blood on my hands!

Neji couldn't help but feel scared. However he pushed that aside and activated his **Byakugan**, and settled into his clan's taijutsu stance, the **Gentle Fist**.

Naruto just stood their with his arms crossed looking bored. That made Neji angry, so he rushed foward and was about to hit his opponent with a palm strike, but to his surprise Naruto just caught his wrist.

"Is that all?" Naruto said in a bored tone

Neji growled and swip-kick, but Naruto just let go of the Hyuuga's wrist and jump away. "You know, for a member of a clan that is _superor___to everyone. You are pretty lame."

Neji roared in anger and went for another strike, but Naruto just kept dodging. It continued like this for 2 whole minutes, Neji striking and Naruto dodging.

Naruto sighed and dodged another palm strike then he punched Neji in the stomach making him knee over in pain from the power behing the blow, then Naruto spin kicked him and made him fly to the other side of field. "This is geting boring. I'm going end this."

With that he prepared to use one of his strong attacks. He held his index finger in fron and started to gather his energy, that _wasn't_ chakra. Lightning started to be seen moving around the finger an gather it the tip. When he had enough, he called his attack...

**"Hado #4: Byakurai! {**Way of Destruction #4: Pale Lightning!**}"**

Suddenly a concentrated powerful lightning bolt shot from the tip of the finger, heading right for Neji.

The young Hyuuga went wide eyed seeying the blast heading right for him. He got up and used one of the Hyuuga clan superor moves "**Hakkeshō Kaiten**"** {**Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin**}**

The lightning attack hit the shield of chakra, but instead of failling like Neji hoped so, small streams of lightning hit his body.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain, feeling the lightning bolts going into him, hitting his organs, bones, and even chakra network.

Naruto stoped his attack, and when Neji stopped his rotation he fell to the ground, smoke coming off him. Naruto was about to walk away, until he heard a grunt. He turned to his crispy opponent, to see him trying to stand. "For courage, I give you a 4. Your weak Neji, and do you know why you are weak." All he got was a grunt "It is because you have no full skill. Yes the Hyuuga clan are great taijutsu specialists, but what else. Where are the ninjutsus, genjutsus. Face it little boy, you and the other clans in this village are not all that powerful. They all have weaknesses that are as clear as water. Maybe is they stop looking at their offenses and trying to find ways to become stronger, they would also bring up their defenses. No one is surperor just because you have a bloodline, that is how you become a Kage, because you look at you skill and find any holes in them. You work hard to gain strength, their is no easy way out. There is nothing in the world that is free. I mean look at me. You know how I got this way. I had to lose my humanity to become like this. I had to give up my life, but you know what, I may have lost something but have gained something much better. No, it is not power, it is someone that I would do anything to protect. Someone that will always be there for me. That is how you trully become strong, by having someone precious to you and doing anything you can to protect them." He then walked up to Neji, who was barely on his knees, and used one of his clawed nails to cut his cheek and got a drop of blood in his finger. He then lifted the finger to his lips and took a lick and tasted the blood.

Every female couldn't help but feel turned on by that action.

"Kinda bitter. Tastes like salt water and arrogance. I also ditect a bit of emoness." The audiance chuckled.

Naruto then once again turned to walk off but was stopped by tilting his head as a kunai flew by. He turned and saw Neji on his feet, but was barely standing. "This battle isn't over, Uzumaki." he said in a strained voice.

Naruto sighed "Look at you, you're barely able to stand. Why keep fighting?"

Neji coughed up some blood "I fi-fight to s-show everyone, th-that the Hyuuga Branch members are no-not ju-just tools." He then took off his headband and bandages around his forehead, showed a green X mark "This is a curse seal that the main house gave to the all branch house members." He then began to tell the story of how his father died. (I'm too lazy to write all of that crap.)

When he was done, he looked at Naruto. Only to see him standing, but **ASLEEP!** Neji grew popped a vein. "HEY!"

That caused Naruto to jump awake "Huh?" he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes. "So let me get this straight, you are mad at the main members bacause your father died when Hinata's father was supposed to be the one who dies. I get that, but why'd you got to nearly kill poor Hinata?"

Neji scoffed "She is a disgrace. She is weak, pathetic. She-"

"Will one day be a great clan head." Naruto cut him off.

Neji growled "What are you talking about she is weak! She can't even win against her little sister!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Is it her fault? I've talked with Hanabi-chan a few days ago."

Hiashi looked at his youngest daughter wanting an explanaition, only to see her looking away with a small blush on her cheeks.

"From what she told me, Hinata is the way she is because her _father_ belittles her. Hinata has a kind soul. Did you know that Hinata could've just used the curse seal on you and win at the preliminary? She didn't however, because that's not that type of person she is. She is a gentel spirit."

Hinata's whole face turned red at the words Naruto was saying about her. While Kurenai was busy keeping stats on Naruto

_'Looks, check; strength, check; kind heart, double check. I wonder if he's into older women'_ she wasn't the only one thinking that

Neji grew outraged at the insults being thrown at him "What do you know of sadness? What do you know of being given a curse that you never wanted?"

At the kage booth, Sarutobi flinched _'He just said the wrong words to a person like Naruto?'_

Yugito places a hand on her stomach, _'I know'_

Naruto's eyes were hidden by his hair "Curse, I know more about cursed than you could imagine" He then lifted his shirt so that his stomach [and 6 pack] were showing.

Before all the females could pass out from a **massive** nosebleed and perverted thoughts, Naruto channeled chakra into his stomach and a seal appeared. Tell me Neji. Do you what this seal is?"

Neji looked at the shook his head. Naruto smirked "This is called the **Four Symbols Seal**, it is based on the fuinjutsu of Uzushiogakure, before the place was destroyed. The sealing formula is carved into a human body or an object, and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed. Now do you know when I was born?"

Neji grew confused "What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto laughed "Everything"

Sarutobi paled knowing where Naruto was going. _'Naruto, what are you planning?'_

Naruto continued "I was born October 10th, the same day the Kyuubi attacked the village."

There were several gasps from the audience.

"Everyone thinks that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, well that is a lie. Now one could kill her."

Neji caught something "Wait, _her_? You mean...?"

Naruto nodded "Yep, thats right. Kyuubi's female. A hot, sexy one at that. Anyway Minato couldn't kill her so he did the next best thing, or at least thats what he thought. Anyway he knew he couldn't kill Kyuu-hime because she is a demon, queen of demons in fact. Since he can't kill her he took me right when I came out of my mother and went into battle, ignoring my mother's yells for him not to do it. When he got there, he summoned the **Shinigami** and sacrificed his life to seal Kyuubi-chan's soul into me. What he didn't know was that he could've have just asked the Shinigami to send Kyuubi back to hell. Asshole. Anyway, my mother died from bloodlost. My _**dad**_'s{the way he said 'dad' with so much venom made even the disguised Orochimaru shiver) last wish was for me to be seen as a hero, too bad the assholes of this village are such big dumbasses. The civilians would always attack me at nights and beat me until I'm close to death. The parents would always keep their children from getting close to me. Even the _hokage___lied to me everytime I ask about my parents. So in short term, I hate this village. The only people I care about in this village are old Teuchi, Ayame-chan, Iruka-sensei, and Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. As long as they are safe, this village could burn to the ground for all I care." Everyone was shocked! Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who was always shouting about one day becoming Hokage, just said that he wouldn't care if the village burned! "However what people don't know is **why **Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

Now that news shocked everyone. They were all waiting at the edges of their seats to listen.

Naruto took a deep breath "Sorry, not telling!" he said with a cheery voice.

Everyone facefaulted and jumped back up with an angry face.

"WHAT!"

Naruto just rubbed with ear with his pinky "Sorry to disappoint you but it would just take to long. I've waisted enough time already." he then turned to Neji and smirked "Time to finish this!"

He placed his hand in front of him, palm foward and began to gather his spiritual energy. Neji, not giving up, charged foward wanting to end this before his oppenent could finish his attack.

He was too late

**"Hado #58:Tenran" {**Way of Destruction #58: Orchid Sky**}**

Out of his plam shot out a strong tornado blast. It hit Neji and slamed him back to the wall with strong force. Neji coughed up blood but was still conscious. "You loose Neji." Naruto said with a serious face.

Neji grunted "What are you talking about? I'm still able to fight." Naruto laughed softly

"Oh really, take a look around you Neji."

Neji did so but didn't see anything wrong. Naruto then snapped his fingers and suddenly 7 foxes broke the wall and started gripping onto Neji's arms, legs, neck and waist.

"How do you like my summons? While I was telling you about he kyuubi attack, I secretly summoned foxes to did underground and hide until I gave the signal." Naruto explained

"You loose."

Genma looked at the situation and made a decision.

"WINNER, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!"

**And scene!**

**How was it? I know that there was more talking than fighting, but i'm more of a ninjutsu specalist than taijutsu.**

**Now the next chapter will explain how Naruto got this way and where he learned all of those techniques. The invasion will also start.**

**Preview:**

**The sounds of battle throughout the village of konoha could be heard. At the stadium Kakashi was giving orders to the recover team; Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto.**

**"Your mission is to go after Sasuke and help him and keep him safe. Understood?"**

**Sakura nodded "Hai Kakashi-sensei!"**

**Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome"**

**Naruto was just looking at the giant purple box at the kage booth.**

**"Naruto are you paying attention?" asked Kakashi**

**Naruto just ignored him**

**"Naruto!"**

**ignore**

**"Listen to me genin!" kakashi did not like being ignored or unrespected by those bellow him, expectially his own student.**

**Naruto just made a hand sign "Kage Bunshin no Justsu" {Shadow Clone Technique}**

**In a puff of smoke, three Naruto's appeared. He turned to clone #1 "You, go after Gaara and help him deal with Shukaku, use **_**that**_** if you have to."**

**He looked at clone #2 "Make sure that Old man, Ayame, and konohamaru and his friends are okay."**

**#3 "Deal with the sound ninja outside of the village. Take Aka with you but make sure to keep her under control."**

**The three clones nodded and used Sonido to disappear. Naruto then turned and also used Sonido to get to the kage booth.**

**He had a snake to kill. Unknown to him, he will soon be having a family meeting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or any of the stuff from other shows that readers might recognize.**

"blahblah" normal talking

**"blahblah" demonic voice**

_'blahblah'____normal thinking_

_**'blahblah' demonc thinking**_

"**b**l**a**h**b**l**a**h" dual voice

-Scene Change-

====Same time, different place====

**From just a bite**

_Last time on From just a bite_

_"How do you like my summons? While I was telling you about the kyuubi attack, I secretly summoned foxes to dig underground and hide until I gave the signal." Naruto explained_

_"You loose."_

_Genma looked at the situation and made a decision._

_"WINNER, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!"_

_Now_

Naruto sighed and reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a silver rosario which had a ruby at the center. He reached for his Hitai-ate and moved it, showing a choker with a chain. He the raised his rosario and it magically conneted with the chain. Suddenly the demonic energy that he had was sucked into the cross. His hair then turned spiky and red {think Minato's hair style, except red}, and his eyes when back to blue. His whisker marks turned black, and his claws turned normal. His fangs stayed.

With a snap of his fingers, the sky turned back to normal.

There was no sound, but slowly the people started to clap. Soon it grew, until the whole stadium was filled with noise. Naruto looked at the audience and then turned to walk to the viewing area. However before he could get to far, an ANBU appeared.

"Namikaze-sama, Hokage-sama wishes to see you." he said

Naruto stopped and turned to the ANBU, who flinched at the glare aimed at him, "First, call me 'Namikaze-sama' again, and you will be 6 feet under. Understood?" he asked

The ANBU was shaking in fear from the KI {Killer Intent} aiming at him from the vampire. He shakly nodded "H-hai Uzu-Uzumaki-san"

Naruto let the poor man free and used **Sonído **to appear at the kage booth, scary even the kages because they didn't ditect him coming.

Naruto bowed to the kages "Greetings Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama, and I'm honored to be in your pressance Mizukage-sama." he winked at the female kage.

Mei blushed at having this hot young man greet her like that.

Naruto then turned to the man that he _used to_ see as a grandfather, "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" he said with no emotion in his voice.

Sarutobi flinched at the tone his surrogate grandson was trowing at him. "Naruto what happened during the month off, and whats with the new look and where did you learn those attacks?" from what Jairaya told him, Naruto was fine when he was training him, and only taught him water walking and summoning toads.

Naruto looked at the Hokage with no emotions in his eyes. The answer Sarutobi gave both confused and scared him.

"I died, but lived"

"What do you mean 'you died, but lived'" asked A, confused my the response.

Naruto looked at the Raikage and if you look closesly, you could see his eyes change from blue, to black with gold pupils, to blood red with black slits, and back to blue. "I gave something up, but gained much more in return."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes "Naruto, what did the Kyuubi do?" he asked seriously

Naruto turned back to him "Kyuubi-koi did nothing. It was all my decision. Any more questions?"

"How did you summon the foxes? and how did you find out about your heritage?"

"How I summoned my kin is a secret. As for how I learned about my family, did you really think that you could keep whats rightfully mine away from me?"

Sarutobi looked down in shame "I am sorry for keeping that away from you my boy. Your father-" before he could continue, Naruto cut him off

"Minato, he is not my father. As far as I know, I am only an Uzumaki and I renounce the Namikaze name. My mother is Kushina Uzumaki from Whirlpool, and Minato is nothing but a sperm donor. Minato stole me from my mother, and sealed Kyuubi in me without a second tought. I want nothing to do with that man. I will become far stronger than that fool could ever dream of."

Sarutobi's eyes widen at the words his 'grandson' used "Naruto, what happened to you?"

Naruto closed his eyes "I saw the light in the darkness, and helped put some darkness into the light of foolishness that has spread over this so called 'strong' village. For a village that praises the 'will of fire', this place is as cold as the land of snow."

The other kages chuckled at the words the genin was saying about his own village.

"Now, if you don't mind, I wish to get some rest before my next match." he walked over to Mei and grabbed her hand. Mei was confused and her bodyguards were ready to attack. Naruto smiled at her. "I must me blessed to see such an angel in front of me. I hope we meet again." he then leaned down and place a soft kiss on the back of the mizukage's hand.

He stood straight up and disappeared, leaving a shocked audience a red faced Mei Terumi who had a dazed look in her eyes, and a jealous Yugito.

-Contestant area-

Naruto appeared, surprising everyone around. He walked over to Shikamaru and Shino.

"Sup guys." he said with a smile.

Shikamaru sighed "You're so troublesome Naruto."

"You seem different, Naruto-san." said Shino

"Hm, I figure you guys would see my as a demon." Naruto said

Shino shook his head "I know how it is like to be different. I don't hold any negative emotions toward you. Also you have the support of my clan."

Shikamaru sighed "I alway figure there was something different about you. I have seen how the villagers look at you. I am a little surprised that you dad is the yondaime hokage, I had a guess but was too lazy to think more of it. Just don't turn out like Sasuke and demand things just because of who you are." he finished with a small smile.

Naruto laughed softly "I promise. I rather get raped by sex crased women than turn into a power obsessed bastard. Also, that bastard is no longer my father. He never was, I renounced his name and everything." he leened againt the rails, ignoring the shocked looks the two had and looked at the field bellow "Looks like its emo's turn"

-Stands-

"Sasuke-kun's match is next! I can't wait to see how strong and cool he's gotten! Right Ino?" said Sakura

"He was so cool, and he won without even breaking a sweat. Not to mention how he just told everyone what is inside him. Talk about not being afraid."

Sakura looked at Ino and saw her mumbling to herself

"Hey Ino? You ok?" Sakura asked. That snapped Ino out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she looked at Sakura "Oh, sorry Sakura, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright? You looked kind of dazed."

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. By the way, what do you think of Naruto's battle?" the Yamanaka asked

"It was ok."

"OK? It was awsome! I mean did you see his entrance? He looked so cool with that silver hair and red eyes! and those attacks, he didn't even do any hand signs!" said Ino with stars in her eyes.

Sakura snorted "Eh, he was good, but I bet Sasuke-kun will be better."

Ino sighed. She was never liked Sasuke. The only reason she did that was because she didn't know what people would think if they found out who she had a crush on, and to make the real one she liked jealous.  
=======================================

"My, that was an intersting battle." said the fire daimyou.

"Yes, and he makes a good point considering the clans. You should never stop improving not just your attacks, but also your defenses." The lightning daimyou put in. "I am really interested in those techniques he did. I never heard of those attacks."

"Neither have I, it was surprising, which is what being a ninja is about. I just know that he will make an interesting chunnin" said the water daimyou.

"It is quiet intersting that his father is the Yondaime Hokage and was treated so poorly just because of what he is." the earth daimyou said

"Remind my again why jinchuuriki were created?" the wind daimyou asked

The fire daimyou sighed "War can make people do crazy things"

The other agreed with him  
========================================

"That match was really inpressive" said Kurenai

Asuma looked at her "What are you talking about? All he did was 2 attacks."

Kurenai glared at him "I mean how he told everyone his secret. Only a real man wouldn't be afraid to tell something so big to people and not care about what they think."

Asuma was getting more angry{coughjealouscough} that his crush might be falling for a genin, someone way younger than herself.

-Battle Arena-

"THE SECOND MATCH BETWEEN SASUKE UCHIHA AND SABAKU NO GAARA WILL NOW BEGIN! WOULD THE TWO FIGHTER COME TO THE ARENA!"

Gaara used his **Suna Shunshin no Jutsu {**Sand Body Flicker Technique**} **to appear on stage. However, Sasuke still didn't appear. Genma looked around "Sasuke Uchiha, if you do not appear in 1 minute, you will be disqualified!"

Many people booed at that. After a minute went by, Sasuke was still a no-show. Genma looked at the Hokage for what to do. He saw Sarutobi nodded, which he returned.

"Since Sasuke Uchiha has not shown up in the time limit, he is disqualified!" there were many screams of out rage. Some became deaf due to the shreek from a pink-haired banshee.

Gaara was not happy about that, but before he could do anything, he heard a voice that wasn't his 'mother'

_Don't worry little tanuki. Just wait and than you and I will have a big blood battle._

He didn't know how that was, but he decided to listen for now. So he **shunshined** back to where he was before.

-Kage Booth-

The Kazekage looked at Sarutobi "Hogake-dono, I ask you to consider waiting a little longer before disqualifing Sasuke Uchiha."

Sarutobi looked at the Kazekage "I am sorry lord Kazekage, but I have already waisted a minute. If Sasuke cannot arrive on time for a simple match, then oviously he is not chunnin material."

"He is right. It doesn't who he is, he should not be late for something important." said A

Behind his disguise, Orochimaru was seething in anger.

Shikamaru gripped the rail bars tight "Hey! That means my battle is one match closer now! What a drag!"

"THEN ONTO THE NEXT BATTLE! SO SHINO AND KANKURO, COME DOWN!" called Genma

Kankuro was panicking_ 'My match, doen't matter at all now.'_

Shino put his hand on the rail and was about to jump over to the ground,

Baki was worried, what will happen now?

Kankuro was still in his thoughts _'Besides, I don't want to reveal the mechanism of my train crow puppet to the enemy, before our plan comes into action! I cant do that.'_

He faces Temari and she nods. He then turns to Genma "Proctor, I withdraw!

"Huh?" said Shikamaru

Naruto looked at Kankuro, and noone saw the small smile he had _'perfect'_

Genma looked at Kankuro _'What?'_

Shino looked at Kankuro.

"I withdraw so please, advance to the next match."

Shino narrowed his eyes.

Everyone in the audience booed at Kankuro.

-Kage Booth-

At the kage booth, the 'Kazekage' looked the other kages out of the cornor of his eyes. The other 4 kages were looking at the wind kage questionaly.

-Battle Arena-

Genma sighed. "Due to Kankuro's withdraw, Shino Aburame wins by default."

"What!" "Boo!" "We came here for a real match!" was heard from the audience.

Temari justs scoffs and brings out her **Giant Folding Fan**. She makes incredible gusts, she jumps off and kneels on her iron fan and glides down to the battle arena.

"And you are?" asks Genma

"Its my turn right?" Temari asks

Genma said "Well, you're sure an eager one aren't ya? Fine, lets start the next match then." he looks at Shikamaru "Hey! You up there, come down."

"Aww, come on, what are you doing moving these matches up like this? Why does it have to be my stupid match that gets pushed up? Oh man, this is such a drag!" said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru Nara, come on!" called Genma

_'Great! If it's going to be like this, maybe I'll withdraw too.'_ thought Shikamaru

Naruto, somehow knowing what the lazy Nara was going to do, got an evil fox grin that would make Kyuubi proud. He got behind Shikamaru "Here buddy, let me give you a hand." with one great push, the Nara found himself falling head first to the ground.

**THUD!**

Temari looked away _'That must've hurt.'_

When the dust cleared, it showed Shikamaru on his back, _'Yeah, thanks alot Naruto!'_

Naruto just waved.

"THE NEXT MATCH BETWEEN SHIKAMARU NARA AND SUNA NO TEMARI WILL NOW BEGIN!"

(The match will be the same as the canon)

Naruto closed his eyes "He'll thank me later" he then took out a pocket watch and looked at the time. He smirked_ 'It should be starting right now. Won't Danzo be surprised. Kukuku' _he then made a hand sign.

*_POOF!_*

In a puff of smoke, a clone appeared. Naruto turned to it "Wake me up when it's my turn." the clone nodded "Hai"

Naruto sat down against the wall and closed his eyes.

-Unknown Location{CoughRootCough}-

In an underground base, just a bit from konoha, was Danzo's secret base. The hokage has no clue idea that it excisted. Here is where Danzo trains his Root ANBU, he trains them to be emotionless and to be loyal only to him.

The root ninja were working on keeping things under control while their leader was at the chunnin exams.

Everything was quiet.

Suddenly they heard a noice. It sounded like something bouncing. It was coming closer so they prepared themselves.

Out of the corner, they saw a ball bouncing to a stop. They then heard the sounds of steps approaching, so then got their kunais and shuriken ready. The steps got louder, and what they say, they did not expect.

It was a little girl.

She looked about 5 years old.

She had long silver hair with yellow highlights that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were strange, one was as red as blood with slitted pupils, the other was blue, and had 3 whisker-like marks on her cheeks. She wore a pink shirt and a black skirt and no footware.

She gave the root in front of her a foxy grin "H**i**, m**y** n**a**m**e** i**s** N**a**r**u**. **W**a**n**t **t**o **p**l**a**y **a** g**a**m**e**?"

If anyone was close to the base entrance, they would've heard screams of terror and calls for help.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a grassy plain with a white sky and a red sun. He got up and dust himself. He looked around until he turned started to walk through a pathway through the woods. He then got the feeling like he was being watched. He continued walking, not noticing the moving shadow following. Naruto kept walking until he saw a small lake nearby. Shrugging, he went over. When he got there, he kneeled down and cupped some water and drank.

The shadow behind the bush behind him looked at Naruto with a smile like a predator gives its prey.

Naruto, ready to continue on his way, got up and was about to leave, if it wasn't for something tackling him from behind.

"AHHH!"

_**SPLASH**_

Naruto was sent underwater. He opened his eyes and swam back up. His head broke through the surface, he took deep breaths. He heard someone else come through the surface and turned around.

He saw a woman that looked about 18 years old. She had long red hair, red eyes with slits and whisker marks like his. Her heart-shaped face was blemish-free and of that of a goddess. What really stood out were the two orange fox ears on top of her head.

"Dammit Kyuubi! I thought I told you to quit doing that! yelled Naruto

The now identified Kyuubi no Kitsune just giggle and swam closer to her container. "I'm just happy to see again Naruto-sama." she got closer and gave him a lovely kiss on the the lips. "Besides, you look hotter wet."

Naruto laughed "Well, I'm getting a bit cold in these clothes. Mind helping me take them off."

Kyuubi felt as if she was in heaven. What Naruto didn't know was that while he was 'outside' Kyuubi would strip down and masterbate. Her feelings for the male vampire were getting stronger. It didn't help that mating season was approaching. She was in heat, she was in a competition with that _blasted_ vampire.

Kyuubi hated her. Thinking she could come here and steal _her _Naruto-kun! She knew him since he was a baby! **She** was the one that taught him how to walk! how to read! how to not show fear! She knows all his fears, all his fears, his hopes, dreams. She knew the something _noone_ knew, not even his _jiji-san_,

She knew the **real** Naruto Uzumaki.

Everybody thought that Naruto was a loud, hyperactive idiot who wanted to become hokage so people would respect him

Well that was all just an act. A _mask_. The real Naruto was actually a fragile shell. He was broken. The real Naruto was a young, sad, scared, and lonely child. She was his first friend, she was many things to him. From mother to sister, to best friend.

She'd be damn if she let some...low level vampire steal her man!

Kyuubi smiled at her love interest, "Well aren't you brave one. Flirting with the queen of demon." she then put her finger on her bottom lip, making her beauty shoot off the scaled "You know, every qeens need a king."

"Kyuubi whats wrong?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi got confused "What do you mean Naru-kun?"

"I mean that ever since I first met Moka and she sucked my blood, you've been acting strange. You know that you can tell me anything.

Kyuubi looked away, knowing that she couldn't hide it from Naruto for long "Can we atleast go to my room? I'm getting cold"

Naruto nodded and used **Sonido **to transport them to Kyuubi's house. It was just a normal 2-story house with a small garden. They arrived at her room, and sat on the bed.

"Alright, whats up?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi grew nervous "Well, um, it just that."

Naruto was getting impatient with all the waiting "Kyuubi what is it? If you wont tell me, then maybe I shou-"

Before he could finish, Kyuubi pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and Naruto saw tears flowing down her eyes. "I love you alright! I always loved you! I hate it that you ignore me for that vampire! I feel like you forgot about me!" she clung to his chest "Please Naruto! Please don't leave me! Please _love me_!"

She hated herself right now! Look at her, acting weak. She couldn't help it though, she loves Naruto. She wants to be with him. She do anything to be with him.

Naruto was shocked!

He didn't know Kyuubi felt that way about him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Kyuu-hime. I didn't know I hurt you so much. I guess that I've been so busy looking after Moka and keeping he safe, not to mention making sure Tayuya didn't blow her cover, and making sure the plan went right, that I didn't come see how you were doing. Please forgive me my queen, because I do love you. You wear, are, and always will be my first love."

Kyuubi was so happy! She finally had what she wanted ever since she first met Naruto. She had his love! She looked at his face "Naruto, love me. Love only me."

Naruto frowned "Kyuubi listed. I do love you, but I also love Moka and, if she ever balanced her feelings, Tayuya. I will be yours but only if you are willing to share."

Her fists clenched. She had his love, and could be with him, but only if she shared him with the other two. She growled, if there was one thing she hated, it was sharing what was hers. Still, she would do _**anything**_ to be with him.

With a sigh of defeat, she nodded. Naruto smiled and lifted her head by the shin. He leaned foward and gave her a kiss on the lips. It lasted for only a few minutes, but to Kyuubi it lasted for days. "Listen have to go, but I'll be back."

Kyuubi frowned but nodded "Naruto?" he looked at her "can you promise me something?"

he nodded

"promise me, promise me that I'll be your first."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, then his eyes widen in recognition. He looked at her and saw the hopeness in her eyes.

With a sigh, he nodded. He gave her one last kiss, and exited his mindscape. Leaving a happy demoness, who gave a happy squeel.

-Konoha Stadium-

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his clone looking at the battle bellow. He saw Shikamaru hidding behind some bushed and grew confused. He sighed, one of the benefits of being in his mind is that he can spand 1 month there, and only a minute passes outside.

With nothing to do, he did the only thing he does when he has to wait and have nothing to do.

Get lost in a flashback

He closed his eyes and entered what he calls "The Rooms of Memories" he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hallway with doors on the sides. On each door were dates, from when he was 3 to the present. He walked around a few and stopped at a certain door. He grabbed the handle and with a twist, opened the door. Then he entered.

_*Click*_

The door closed. On the door said,

**Nov 14-First meeting Moka.**

**There you go, people. I know that there wasn't really any fighting, and I know that I said that the invation would start, but I figured that you would want to find out what happened in the month of rest so the next chapter will fill in your blanks.**

**Also, I checked the poll and it seems that the 4th girl in the harem will be:**

**Mei Terumi!**

**Stay turned for more**

**P.S the invation may start in 2 or 3 chapters. Also, can you answer these questions:**

Who is Naru?

Who is Ino's crush?

Will Naruto hate his mother?

Who is that woman standing next to Naruto, and why does she look so familiar to Kakashi?

Why is Kushina looking at Naruto like that?

Who is Naruko?

**Find out next time on **_**Dragonball-**_** I meam **_**From Just a Bite**_**!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now for what everyone has been waiting for. The explanation/flashback chapter! I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, Devil May Cry, Yugioh, or Bleach.**

**From just a bite**

" " normal talking

' ' thinking

**" " demonic talking**

**' ' demonic thinking**

*action*

**-**scene change**-**

Meanwhile

_Last time on From just a biter_

_He closed his eyes and entered what he calls "The Rooms of Memories" he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hallway with doors on the sides. On each door were dates, from when he was 3 to the present. He walked around a few and stopped at a certain door. He grabbed the handle and with a twist, opened the door. Then he entered._

_*Click*_

_The door closed. On the door said,_

_**Nov 14-First meeting Moka.**_

_Now_

Its been a day since Naruto met Jiraiya. It was now midnight, and Naruto was now squirming around his head with sweat around his forehead. The holes where the girl bit him were glowing red. Naruto having a dream, but it was more than that. It was decision.

Naruto's Dream

Naruto stood in what looked to be a cave. He started walking, somehow knowing which where to go. He heard some noise above him, he looked up and saw millions of bats in the ceiling. They were all looking at him, their eyes glowing red.

Naruto gulped. He then saw something of the corner of his eyes. He looked and saw that looked like a door. It was white and had black vines wrapped around it. On the vines, there rainbow colored roses. In the middle of the door was a strange eye symbol. The door was pulsing, as if a strange force was calling for him to enter.

Naruto walked to it and grabbed the handle with a shacky hand. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He was blinded by a bright light.

When he could see again, what he saw shocked him. He was standing in the middle of an ocean. Up in the sky, was an upside down Konoha! He then heard footsteps walking across the water. He turned around and came face-to-face with...himself. 4 of him to be exact.

The first one was a him, but with an evil aura around him. His skin and hair were pure white. His eyes consisted of black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera. He also has black nails. On his cheeks were whisker marks like his, except more thicker. He is lean-built. He is wearing a white shirt, black jacket, and white pants with black sandals. The most distinguishing feature was his psychotic grin, showing his black teeth.

The next 'Naruto' had snow-white hair reaching his shoulders. He had dark blue eyes, and 'whiskers' He wore a crimson trench coat, and no shirt. He also wore dark green cargo pants and brown boots. On his waist were two strange rectangular metals. His right arm though, was demonic looking, it was dark red and glowing light blue veins, and the palm and fingers were also light blue. Behind his back was a kind of claymore sword, its hilt was a skull with a ribcage underneath and two bones to the sides of the skull like a guard. The skull had his mouth openned in a silent scream.

The Naruto next to him had a dark-gray long-sleeve shirt, a blacke sleeveless vest, dark blue pants and black shoes. His hair was more spiky then Naruto's with long blonde crocked, pointy locks. Some of the blonde locks jult upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with magenta rims all along the edges. Around his neck was a pendant that resembles an upside-down pyramid with an eye on the front. In has a ring on top, with a chain. His eyes were purple and narrower with a more intense, determined gaze.

The last Naruto had spiky silver jaw-lengthed hair, and looked pale. His eyes were blood red and pupils were slitted. He wore a black shirt and dark red pants with white flame designs at the bottom, and white sandals. His canines were long and pointy, looking to be able to take a chonk out of anything. He also had claws. Around his neck was a choker with a chain. Connected to the chain was a silver rosario with a red jewel in the middle.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

The white Naruto chuckled darkly **"We're you, baka. I am your inner self, you can call me Hollow Naruto. I am a being created from all your negative emotions. I am the one that you could be if you take your mask off. I am the 'real' you, you can say. Normally someone with negative emotions wouldn't create an living being with those feelings, but your sadness and loneliness was so massive it created me. You can call me your 'brother'."**

The Naruto with the weird arm stepped foward "My name is Naruto Sparda. I am you if you have your real powers unlocked. You see, millions of years ago there was a giant war between human and demons. Our demon ancestor, Sparda, changed hearts and helped the humans. He sealed all of them into a gate to hell. He fell in love with a human female and had two twin sons, Dante and Vergil. Anyway, on one night of your beatings, I think when you were 4, you met Sparda's spirit and he had an idea, to fuse his soul with yours and release your demon blood. You agreed, and got all his memories and powers, and for some reason, Vergil's and Dante's as well. You then lost conscious, but when you were found that bastard Sarutobi sealed me away, thinking Kyuubi was trying to break free. He sealed your memories of that night away, like he always does."

"What do you mean by that?" interrupted Naruto

"I'll explain later." said Sparda.

The one with the pyramid necklace spoke next "My name is Pharoah, or you can call me Yami Naruto. I am the decandant of an ancient king that live years before the elemental nations and ninja excisted. Our blood came from our mother's side. If you're wondering, her name is Kushina Uzumaki, from Whirlpool. Millions of years ago, Whirlpool was actually a dessert named Egypt. There's been a war, that to end it the pharoah used magic to fload the land in water. Anyway, I am the peace of your soul that is part of the Pharoah's."

The Naruto with the rosario went next "I'm a vampire version of you."

Naruto's eyes widened "V-Vampire?"

Vampire-Naruto nodded "Yes, and please don't yell. Anyway, I was created when that vampire girl sucked your blood." Naruto held his neck where the holes were. "You see, there are two ways for a human to become a vampire. One is that the vampire injects his/her blood into them, or two, a vampire sucks the blood of a human who is awake **{A.N not true}** that is because the human is unconsciously allowing the vampire's blood to enter into them. That's why vampires always suck the blood of a human who is either unconscious or dead. When the her blood entered you, it almost turned you into a _**Ghoul**_. Ghouls are those unfortunate enough to have vampire blood injected into their bodies forcefully, only to be unable to contain it and transform into a mindless killing machine full of anger. The reason why you almost turned ghoul is because of your demon blood and negative emotions, aka, Hollow. However, Kyuubi was able to use her chakra to make this rosario." he pointed to it. "Anyway, the reason why we called you here is that we believe it's time for you to become who you are supposed to be."

Hollow took over **"Meaning, we are all going to fused into you. If you survive, you'll be a god among humans. Your power will be unmatched by the humans."**

Naruto waved his hands for them to stop "Wait. 1. Kyuubi's a girl? and 2. What do you mean 'if I survive.'?"

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him "Ah, you forgot about your "Kyuu-kaa-sama already Naru-kuuun?"

Naruto's eyes widen. That voice! He hasn't heard the voice in 5 years! He turned around and saw a woman about 18 years of age, about 5'6. She looked like a goddess, her long red hair reached her butt. Her heart-shaped face was blemish free, with whisker like marks across her cheeks. She wore a silver kimono with rose pedals aound them, she also had D-cups. What caught his attention were the pair of red fox ears on top of her head and the nine crimson tails swaying behind. Or more importantly her eyes. He got lost in the red oceans. _'Whats with me and girls with red eyes? First Kurenai-sensei's eyes, then that girl's, and not Kyuubi's?'_

Kyuubi blushed at having Naruto starring at her. "Please Naruto stop, you're making me blush."

Hearing her voice brought Naruto out of his daze "Wait, that voice." he suddenly yelled as his head started hurting. Suddenly he remembered a lost memory.

_Flashback_

_A 3 year old Naruto was currently running from a mob of villagers and some ninja. 'Why they do this? I did no thing wong?' he thought. He then turned a left, but ended up in a dead end. He could hear the mob getting closed. "Wad I do now?"_

_**"Hurry, go down that sewer!" **__he heard a female voice._

_"Who there?" he asked, looking around_

_**"That doesn't matter now! Hurry, they're coming!" she said**_

_Thinking he could trust the voice, he opened the manhole and got in. He quickly closes the top. He heard the mob go by. He sighed in relief. He sat against the sewer wall. "Thank you, but who you?" he asked_

_**"Just call me, your gurdian angel. My name is Kyuu, and I promise to protect you." the voiced said.**_

_Naruto was surprised, he alwayed saw children with mother "You mean like mother?" he asked_

_He heard a giggled __**"yes, Naru-kun. If you want, I can be like a mother to you."**_

_Naruto was happy, now he wouldn't be alone anymore._

_-A year later-_

_A lot happened in just a short amount of time. Kyuu taught Naruto so much. she taught him how to read, how to find food, and how to escape from mobs. Naruto even found who Kyuu really was, but he didn't blame his 'Kyuu-kaa-sama', in fact he blamed the 'meany leaf men' for hurting his 'mother/big sister'. He didn't tell Sarutobi about Kyuubi. he owed it to her for helping him._

_Anyway. Right now, in an empty space in konoha, we find Sarutobi and two of his ANBU; Inu and Neko, arriving at where they felt a demonic pulse. When they got there, they saw something, unexpected. Laying on the ground, was a 4-year old boy. He had snow-white hair, and his right arm was strange, it was demonic {Devil Bringer}._

_"Who is he?" asked Inu._

_Sarutobi carefully stepped closer for a better look at the boy. He gasped. Neko and Inu got to his sides fast and looked at what shocked their leader. The boy had whisker marks on his cheeks._

_"Naruto" asked Neko_

_Naruto groaned, shaking the three out of their shock. However they were brought back to their shock at what Naruto said next._

_"K-Kyuubi-kaa-sama? S-Sparda-tou-sama?" he then lost conscious again._

_-The next day-_

_Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He tried to move, but couldn't. He looked around and saw his arms and legs bound. He was in his underwear with strange symbols written on his body. Around him was a circle of strange symbols. He then heard a voice. He looked and saw Sarutobi with two strange men. One had long dark blond hair, and the other had long spiky white hair._

_"O-old man? Whats going on?" he asked scared. He could hear Kyuubi telling him to try to get away before it was too late._

_Sarutobi smiled sadly at his' grandson' "I'm sorry Naruto. This will hurt, but it's the only way to keep the beast from escaping." He turned to Jiraiya "Do it."_

_Jiraiya went trough some handsigns and the seals started to glow._

_Naruto then screamed in pain "AHHHHH!"_

_Sarutobi turned to Inoichi "Seal his memory. Make him forget everything that happened yesterday and anything about the Kyuubi._

_The Yamanaka clan head nodded and went trough handsigns. "__**Memory Sealing no Technique!"**_

_Naruto kept screaming "KYUUBI!"_

_**"NARUTO!"**_

_He then lost conscious._

_-The next day-_

_Naruto woke up with a start. His appearence was like it was before, yellow hair, blue eyes, normal right arm. He was in a hospital room._

_"Urgh, my head hurt." he said, grabbing the sides of his head._

_"You alright there Naruto-kun?" said a voice next to him._

_"Jiji-san!" said Naruto. "what happened? my head hurts."_

_"Don't you remember what happened yesteday? Or the day after that?" the old kage asked._

_Naruto thought for a minute. He looked at his 'jiji' and shooked his head "No. Why, did something happened? Why am I in the hospital?"_

_Sarutobi shook his head "Nothing important happened. As for why you're in the hospital, you had a terrible flu. I know you don't get sick alot, but you never know." he said with a small laugh. He patted Naruto on the head. "Now that you better, how about I take you to get some ramen."_

_At that, Naruto perked up and cheered."_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto opened his eyes. He remembered now. All the the memories that were sealed by the his ji- no, the hokage.

Naruto grew angry, he thought that he could trust that bastard. _'Apparently not! He'll pay. I promise.'_

He suddenly felt two arms around him, and two softs things against his back. he turned his head and saw Kyuubi. She smiled at him "Naruto-kun. My sweet Naru-kun, I missed you so much."

Naruto looked at her "Kyuu-kaa-sama. I-" Kyuubi put her finger against his lips "Shh. Now's not the time Naruto. Its time for you to become whole again. Then we can get to training."

"But what about pervy-sage? If I don't show up, he might suspect something." Naruto asked.

Kyuubi laughed at the nickname Naruto made for that blasted sannin. "Don't worry. I'll teach you a technique that will be like the shadow clone, except it's way better. Not to mention, that in your mindscape time works differently. You'll spend 10 years in here, and 10 hours will pass in the real world. Also, you wont need to eat, sleep, or any of that. We'll teach you what we can for a year here. You'll learn so much, from jutsu to fighting styles to spiritial attacks, and even how to control all your powers."

Naruto nodded and looked at his counterparts. His eyes showing determination "Alright brothers, time to show our enemies, what happens when you step into the demon fox's den."

The four Narutos smirked and hold out their hands in a pile. Naruto gave a foxy grin and put his hand on top. There was a bright light that covered the place.

Real World  
==The next day==

Naruto woke up with a start. He groaned as the memory of what happened during his training hit. He sighed as the headache passed, he looked down at his chest to see a rosario. He then felt something to his left. He looked and saw **Rebellion**, **Yamato**, and** Red Queen. **On top of them was **Force Edge**, **Ebony & Ivory.** He smiled. _'I'm still gonna have to find the other devil arms. Since I'm sure I might need them. I also need to find the other millennium items.'_ He looked at his chest and saw the **Millennium Puzzle.** Around his neck was a rosario. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He felt something heavy against his right arm. He looked and saw a girl that looked like him, with long blonded hair. She looked like his sexy jutsu form, Naruko. Not to mention, she was **naked**. _'What the?'_. He shook the girl awake.

The girl groaned. She opened her eyes, showing light blue eyes, and yawn. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She look at Naruto and smiled "Good morning Naruto-sama."

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude but, who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

Naruko smiled and pushed his Devil Bringer arm into the middle of her breasts, causing him to turn face-red "Don't you remember me? Its me, Naruko. When you fused back with your other souls, Kyuubi allowed me to be made into a real body so I can be with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "How can you be real? I just made you up for my pranks. Also, what do you mean you wanted to be with me?"

Naruko smiled at him and layed her head on his shoulder "Well, when you created my for your transformation jutsu, you actually created my soul. As for what I mean for wanting to be with you, well..." she grew a blush "I really like you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto blinked "What?"

Naruko looked at his eyes and slowly drew closer "I love you. You never gave up. You always helped your friends. I thought really hard about this and I know that I will always be there for you." she then locked lips with him. Naruto's eyes widen, his female clone just told him she loved him and would do anything for him. Naruko then seperated and grabbed his hand and placed it on her naked breast "I would give you anything you want master. Heart, body, and soul. I am your slave to do as you wish."

Naruto regained his mind and pulled his hand away "Woah, hold up a sec!"

Naruko frowned and looked down, tears on the corner of her eyes "You *sob* you don't like me *sob* do you? You *sob* thing I'm *sob* ugly?"

Naruto panicked and hold up his hands in front of him and waved in denial "Woah, woah, wait! Its not that! Besides," he grabbed her shin and raised her head "You're beautiful. If you really want to be with me, I guess it's okay, but you have to behave and do as I say. Got it?"

Naruko smiled widely and nodded. "Hai Naruto-sama!" she saluted.

"And stay hidden. Now I'm going to get dress." he got up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 o'clock. He decided to wash up.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast master?" asked Naruko

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her question "Um, sure. I guess, thanks."

When he got to his bathroom he looked at the mirror. He now had red spiky jaw-length hair and dark purple eyes. A pair of fangs were popping out of his top lip. His whisker were the same, but now he had glowing blue lines running down under his eyes that looked like he was crying. On his forehead was the what was called "The Eye of Wdjat". He now stood 5'6" and also saw that he had a bit of muscle. He smiled, he felt so different, yet the same.

"kukuku, things are going to be different from now on."

==2 hours later==

Naruto was walking through the streets, using the shape-shifting powers he got from Kyuubi to hide his real appearance. He, however, got rid of the horrible jumpsuits and replaced them with clothes he got from a store, after he used a henge. He now wore a white hakama and black sash; his jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and it is open, leaving a musckular chest revealed making some women blush. **{Grimmjow's clothes from BLEACH} **He was also wearing black running shoes. On his hip were two strange metal rectangles(guns) one was black {Ebony} and the other was silvery {Irovy}. His kunai pouch was in his right thigh and shuriken puch was on his right back waist. His hitai-ate was happly on his forehead.

He had to meet Jaraiya in 20 minutes _'Lets try that new technique Kyuubi-hime showed me.'_ he then entered an ally and looked around, making sure nobody was there. Seeying that the coast was clear, he made some hand signs "**Demon Art: Mirror Clone no Jutsu!**" a replica of Naruto appeared. "Alright listen. Go meet Jaraiya and act normal, shape-shift your clothes to make them look like the orange jumpsuit."

The clone nodded and saluted "Sir!" he changed his clothes and then ran of to meet with the perverted sannin. Naruto then turned and walked to the training grounds. He smiled as he went to the direction of a certain training ground.

**-**Forest of Death**-**

Naruto got to the forest and entered. On a tree nearby a pair of eyes watched as he went inside.

Anko Mitarashi was bored. She woke up, cleaned up, had breakfast and left to meet with her best friends, Kurenai Yuhi, Yuugao Uzuki, and Hana Inuzuka. After that, she went to the **ANBU Torture and Interrogation Department **hoping to scare some assholes. Unfortunately for her, there weren't any prisoners to torture. So with nothing to do, she went to the one place she felt safe. Training ground #44: The Forest of Death. So there she was, sitting an a branch enjoying some dango. She then felt someone coming, and turned her head. She was surprised to see the gaki she meet at the second exam. _'His blood was very tasty. Wonder what he's doing here? Wow, those clothes look good on him.'_

She was shocked that he enter the forest. An idea then entered her mind and grew a wicked smile _'Maybe I should teach him how to read the warning signs.' _with that she quietly followed her new prey.

Naruto

He was now jumping through the trees, with no destination in mind. He suddenly stopped, he raised his head and took a few sniffs at the air. He smiled _'Looks like I have a training partner.'_ He turned his head and shouted out "I know your there Mitarashi-san. How about we have a little spar?"

Anko stepped out from behind a tree "Ah, you remember me! Nice to see you again gaki! What are you doing here? This forest is pretty dangerous for a little boy like you."

Naruto shrugged "Oh you know. Felt bored, thought I go find someone to hang out with. And what do I find? A sexy psycopath who took some of my blood. You know, its not nice to take things with out permission."

Anko smirked "What are you going to do about it?" Naruto mirrored her smirk and suddenly vanished. Anko's eyes widen and before she could blink, she was sent flying backwards. She flew through a few trees before stopping at the fifth tree. She groaned, her back hurt.

She looked up and saw Naruto standing where she was before with his arms crossed. He chucked "Here's a lesson for you Anko-chan, **never** steal from a fox. Otherwise, you get punished. Now, I need a sparing partner, so your punishment will be to fight me." he said.

Anko groaned as she picked herself up "Nice shot kid. Sure, I'll take you on that bet of yours. And why dont we make this interesting, if I win you'll take me out to dinner, anything I want, and you pay for it. However, if you win I'll become your wife. Sound fair?" she asked. Naruto thought about it for a sec, and nodded.

Anko took out a kunai and charged.

Naruto also took out a kunai and blocked het attack. He pushed her back and swung at her. Anko dodge and sent a side kick which sent Naruto back. He corrected himself and landed softly on the ground. He looked up at Anko "Is that all you've got Hebi-hime?" he smirked.

Anko scoffed, and went through some handsigns "**Sen'eijashu! {Hidden Shadow Snake Hands no Jutsu!}**" she raised her arms and snakes ejected from her sleeves toward Naruto. Naruto didn't look scared like she expected.

Naruto held out his hand and summoned **Yamato**. He held it fermly at his side "**Judgement Cut!**" he unsheathed his sword and quickly sheathed it back. Anko was confused why he would do something like that. As the snakes were approaching him, Naruto finished sheathing his sword.

*Click*

Suddenly, to Anko's shock, all the snacks were shredded to peices. Her eyes were wide and mouth agape. _'H-how i-in thew-world?'_

"You know Anko-chan, you should always pay attention to your opponent." his warm breath near her ear sent shivers up her spine. Before she could turn around, she felt herself being sent flying up into the air. Naruto then appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground. As Anko was about to hit the ground, Naruto once again appeared in front of her and sent an axe kick to her. As the dust cleared, where Anko was, was now a shattered log.

Anko was hidden behind a tree. _'This is a genin? From what I heard, Naruto Uzumaki was the dead last of the academy. What in the hell has Kakashi been teaching him. I say he's about high-chunin, low-jonin. I'm starting to regret agreeing to this.' _she shook her head_ 'What am I thinking? There is no way I'm gonna become that gaki's wife so easily!'_

Naruto looked around. He could just sense out her aura and find her, but that would be easy. He wanted to have some fun first. "What's wrong Anko-chan? I thought you were a Tokubetsu Jonin {Special Jonin}? Can't you handle a lil o' genin like me?"

Anko scoffed _'genin my ass. Come on Anko, think! He's right, I am a tokubetsu jonin for a reason!'_ Suddenly her instincs kicked in and she jumped to the right, just in time to as the tree she's been suddenly blow up "What the hell?"

She looked and saw Naruto with his two guns pointed at her "Looks like I found my little prey."

She growled and went trough some handsigns "**Sen'ei Tajashu!**" **{****Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes no Jutsu**!**}** in an instant, a swarm of big snakes shot out of her sleeves. Naruto wasn't given time to react as he soon found himself entangled. Anko smirked "Looks like I win my little fox."

Naruto mirrored her smirk which made Anko worried. Glad she was, as she found herself trapped in what appeared to be a square cage. Her arms and legs were in shackles, and the cage was being held by a chain over magma. "How in the hell is this happening? Is this a genjutsu?" she then saw Naruto appeared in front of her, floating in midair. However he looked different. He was now had a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, his hair had some blonde locks julting upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with magenta rims all along the edges. Around his neck was a pendant that resembles an upside-down pyramid with an eye on the front. In has a ring on top, with a chain. His eyes were purple and narrower with a more intense, determined gaze.

Yami Naruto smiled at Anko "Greetings Mitarashi-san. I am Pharaoh, and welcome to my shadow game. Normally it is where we fight and the loser's soul is sent to the shadow realm, where it never returns." Anko's eyes widen in fear "However, I noticed something pecular. I can see it in your eyes. Pain, sadness, loneliness. Your eyes are the same as mine, and like me, you hide your real emotions behind a mask." Anko was shocked that this boy could see through her so easily. She looked at his eyes and almost gasped.

_'He's right! His eyes are like mine! Sadness, pain...' _"Who are you?" she asked.

Naruto smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush "I am someone who will clense the world of its sins and bring light into the darkness. I am the ruler of the twilight, and the dark knight. I am Naruto Uzumaki Sparda, Pharoah of Ancient Egypt and Demon Prince." He waved his hand, and the cage disappeared. Anko closed her eyes, thinking she was going to fall. A few seconds laters, she opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself floating in the air. She looked at Naruto, to see him with his hand held out "The hokage is an old fool, and the village is going blind with their actions. I could use your help in spreading the light Anko-chan. What do you say my lovely?"

The world around them soon twisted and they were back at the forest. Anko looked at Naruto, before an smile spread through her face. She grabbed his hand "It wouldn't be good to leave my husband, now would it?" she winked at him.

Naruto blushed from embarassment, he then turned serious "Well, first we'll have to take care of that curse seal you have." Anko's eyes widen as she placed a hand on her neck. Naruto reached up and cupped her cheek. "I can take that seal off you if you want, Anko-hime."

Ankwas having a war in her head, one one side she thought that this boy...no manwas just trying to get her hopes up for nothing. On the other hand she felt like she could trust him with her life. Eventually, one side won.

Anko nodded "Please Naruto-sama. If you take this curse off me, I'll become your sex-slave to do as you wish. If you want to fuck me for days straight, I'll take it with a smile on me face. If you want to have any of your friends come and take turns using me, I'll gladly spread my legs. Just please, free me from this pain."

Naruto walked foward and pushed his lips against hers. Anko felt emotions coursing through her, she felt safe and protected from just being next to him. Unfortunately for her, Naruto seperated "I would never mistreat you my lovely. I will treat you like a princess you were meant to be treated." Anko blushed deep. "Now please hold on as were are about to go somewhere so we can take off that nasty parasite." Anko nodded and felt him wrap his arms around her.

With a loud boom noise, the two disappeared.

When they were gone, a figure came out of a tree nearby. As Tayuya looked at where the two were, she thought _'I wonder if that dipshit could free me? I never wanted to serve that pedophile snake!'_ "I'll do anything to be free from Orochimaru."

"Anything?" asked a familiar voice behind her. She gasped and turned around.

**-**Naruto 5:15 pm**-**

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets. He had gone through a **very** hard and **very** tiring process of destroying Anko's curse seal. He was able to fuse the chakra that was powering the seal into Anko's chakra system, and get rid of any trace of Orochimaru's presence. Naruto was drained after that, unfortunately that clone he left behind in the forest of death came back with a surprise. He managed to convince Tayuya to wait until tomorrow for him to unseal her curse mark.

"Man, I'm beat. I cant wait to get home and take a nice long-" he stopped at he caught a sent. He took a few sniffs and looked at an alleyway he was at. He entered and looked around. After a few minutes of exploring, he finally found what he'd been looking for.

There laying on the floor with a newspaper over her, was the same person that helped change his life. Her long silver hair spread through the ground. Her eyes closed, and her breathing slow. Around her neck was a choker with a rosario on a chain. _'Even with dirt on her, she's still beautiful.' _In his mind, Kyuubi scoffed. _**'I'm more beautiful than that bitch!'**_

Naruto knelt down next to the female vampire. He lightly shook her awake. She groaned, and opened her eyes. She saw Naruto and gasped. "I-its you?"

Naruto smiled "Nice to see you again."

She shivered, fear in her eyes _'I-is h-he going t-to kill me?'_

Naruto saw the fear in her, and raised his hands "Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I want to thank you. Ever since you bit me, I've been feeling better than ever. So thanks, um. I never did get your name?"

She blinked. He was thanking her for turning him into a vampire? She didn't see that coming. "M-Moka, Moka Akashiya." she said

Naruto nodded "Great to meet you Moka-chan. I got to ask, why are you doing sleeping in a place like this?" he asked.

Moka frowned "I have nowhere to go, and I can't go around or people would freak out. You see, my rosario is broken." she said, pointing to it. Naruto took a look and saw that one of the chains was broken.

Naruto thought for a minute "How about you stay with me for a bit? That way you won't have to sleep in a dirty place like this." Moka thought about it, she then nodded.

He stood up and held out his hand. Moka accepted and was pulled up. As they began to walk to Naruto's appartment, a thought entered Moka's mind. She turned to Naruto "I never did ask your name."

Naruto smiled "Names Naruto Uzumaki Sparda."

**-**MidnightHokage Office**-**

Sarutobi sighed as he got up from his chair. He has finished all of his paperwork. Now it was time for him to head home and get some sleep. A few minutes after he left, a sort of dimensional fabric teared open in the room. Stepping out of it was Naruto. As the **Garganta {**Black Cavity**}** closed, Naruto looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He then walked to the hokage's desk, and started looking for anything that he was searching. _'I'm tired of the lies. I know that that fool knows something about my parents and I will find out.'_ After 20 minutes of searching, he came up with nothing. He was about to give up when a sort of pulse of energy reached his senses. He looked around, concentrating on the energy and found out that it was coming from the fourth hokage's picture. Curious, Naruto walked to it and inspected it. Suddenly the millenium puzzle started to glow. Then seals appeared on the picture, and in a puff of smoke, three scrolls appeared. One was dark blue, one was deep red, and the other was purple. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them, shrugged, and decided to open them up.

He sat down and opened the blue one first. It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hey there Naruto. How are you? If you're reading this, then you are a chunin or Sarutobi saw you fit to find out. You may or may not know this, but I am Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hogake, Konoha no Kiiroi Senko {Konoha's Yellow Flash}, but more importantly your father. Cool huh? Knowing that your own father was a famous hero. I don't know if you know, but on the day of your birth the demon Kyuubi attacked Konoha. There was no way to stop it, so I did the only thing I could. I sealed it in you. In order to do it, I had to sacrifice myself in order to do it. As my last wish, I asked for the village to see you as a hero. I know that your godfather, Jaraiya, and godmother, Tsunade, wouldbe there for you. Sarutobi asked for him to do the sealing instead of me, but I was the hokage so it was my responsibility to protect the village with my life. Also, since you are the last of the Namikaze clan, you fall under the CRA. Anyway, the Kyuubi is coming so I better go. Live a good life, have a wonderful family, and make me proud._

_Your father_

Naruto starred at the letter with wide eyes. His father was the fourth hokage? His own father sealed Kyuu-hime into him, and made his life a living hell? He grew angry. _'That bastard. That fucking asshole! How could he do this to his own son! If I __**ever**__ see that man again, I will shred him to peaces! And where in the hell have my so called godparents been?'_ He took deep breathes and managed to calm down. He picked up the red scroll and opened:

_My sweet Naru-chan,_

_My name is Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. If you're reading this, then you're 8 years old, happy birthday! I wish I could be there to see you walk, to hear you saw your first words, to hold you whenever you have a bad dream. Sadly the doctors said that I'm losing blood fast, and will die in the next hour. Your father told me about sealing the kyuubi in you, however unlike him, I know that the villages won't respect his last wish. I tried to talk him out of it, but he's a fool. I know how jinchuuriki are treated, so I'm scared for you. I really wish I could be there to help you through the hard times, but sadly fate is cruel. I have a few things to say, do not let the villager's hatred get to you. Do what ever you can to survive. Never let some idiots get you down. If you fall back, get back up! Now, there is something I wish to talk to you about. The Uzumaki clan._

_You see, 1 million years ago, before the start of ninja, there was an ancient civilization called the Egyptians. There king was called a Pharaoh. Our ancestor was named __Akhnamkanon, he was the ruler of ancient Egypt. When he died from an illness, his son Atem became next in line for the trone. I'll skip the boring stuff. There was a war and as a last resort to wip out their enemy, the pharaoh at the time used a dark spell to drown the land in water. The survivors then built a new country, creating whirlpools around it, and created Uzushiogakure {Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides}. Our clan belived that the ancient pharaoh would be reincarnated into the clan, and become the real clan head. It is said that the child will have the 'eye of the pharaoh' on its forehead. We waited for years for the child to be born, but it was hopeless. Eventually the village was destroyed and survivors spread through the Nations. Skipping ahead to your birth. When I first saw you, I nearly fainted. There on your forehead was the eye our clan has been wanting for! I was shocked, happy but also said sad. Shocked that you were the reincarnation of king Atem! Happy that I would give birth to a strong clan head. Sad because after that, the doctors told me I was losing to much blood and was going to die. I it just wasn't fair, my life's purpose, _our_ clan's purpose, was to look after our king and protect him. Me being the mother of the king, it was my __life__ to ensure your safety. I just hope that your are alright my little prince._

_Bellow this letter, are two blood seals with two artifacts that rightfully belong to you. The first one is a Millennium items that belong to you. Unfortunately, the other ones were lost, or are sealed at the bottoms of the Uzushiogakure ruins. They're in a room protected by a special seal where only you can enter._

_The other is a summoning scroll, however, it's not just an ordinary one. It is called the __**Celestial Contract**__. It is said to be the mother of all summoning cantracts. Made by kami herself. With it, you can summon any of the animals of other summoning contracts, and even have the power to take someone out of a contract. Oh! Before I forget, there is only another contract that is very special. Its called the __**Duel Monster**__ contract. The pharaohs of ancient time would summon them to help._

_I'm sorry to say but it's almost my time to go. Just know that I love you and even though I'm not there, I will always be watching over you._

_With lots of love,_

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaza, mother of Naruto Atem Uzumaki.  
One of the Millennium Guardians, servants of the Pharaoh._

Naruto had tears flowing down his face, his real mother loved him. He wiped the tears away, and looked at the seals bellow. He bit his thumb and let the blood drop onto the two seals. There were two puffs of smoke, Naruto waited until the smoke cleared. When it did, he saw a big rainbow colored scroll. The next object surprsed him. It was a big ring with 5 prongs at the bottom half. In the middle of the ring was a triangle. An egyptian eye was in the middle of the triangle. It was the **Millenium Ring**. Naruto smiled _'This is great! With the millennium ring, I will be able to find the devil arms, and maybe the other millennium items if some of them are not in the tomb.'_ he then heard Kyuubi's voice **"Naruto-kun, I think you should wait until the end of the chunin exams to leave the village." **she said. Naruto nodded _'Good idea.'_ he then turned to the purple scroll. He picked it up and read:

_Sarutobi,_

_I'm sorry but I can't stay in the village. I lost so much, first Obito, then Minato-sensei, and now Naruto. I only saw him once, he was so cute. I promised Kushina to be his godaunt and to know that he died with the Kyuubi like you told me, I can't help but feel like I failed Minato-sensei, Kushina-sama, and more importantly Naruto-chan. So I'm quiting the shinobi program and leaving the village. I may never return to Konoha, also don't think about sending hunter nin after me because I covered my tracks and am probably to far away right now._

_Sincerly,_

_Rin Inuzuka_

Naruto was once more shocked, he had a godaunt and the third told her he was died? That just destroyed any trust left he had for the old man. He was going to kill that bastard. _'Unfortunately, thats gonna have to wait. First thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to sign the celestial contract, and them I'm going to find aunt Rin!'_

Getting tired, he picked up all the scrolls and opened a pocket dimension, and sealed the letters inside. He then created a chain out of his chakra and put it through the ring on top of the Millennium ring and placed it on. The two millennium items glowed for a few minutes, before it died down. He then used **Instant Transmission** and went home to sleep, after he made sure everything looked like it did before he came.

**-**Naruto's Appartmen**-**

Naruto appeared in his living room. He walked to his room and opened his door. He looked inside and saw Naruko snuggling his pillow. He smiled and quietly closed the door. He then walked to the spare room Moka was using. He walked quietly inside and saw Moka sleeping peacefully on the bed. He walked next to her and gently brushed a strand of her silver hair. He smiled warmly at her, he then looked at the broken chain and placed his index finger on it. The finger glowed, and so then the chain. The chain them magically fixed itself. Moka glowed for a minute, when the glow went away, Moka now looked different. Her silver hair turned pink, her D-cups shrinked to C-cups, and the serious look on her face, turned innocent.

Naruto blinked, he then yawned _'Eh, I'll figure it out tomorrow.' _he then turned and walked out of the room. He went to the living room and fell on the couch. The second he closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

_End of Memory_

Naruto felt himself being shook, he opened his eyes and saw his clone shaking him. With a nod, the clone dispelled. Naruto looked through the memories and saw that Shikamaru used the sun's shadow to increase his shadow possesion jutsu's length. He even used some of the rubble Naruto created in his match. Just when he was about to win, he quited, saying he was low on chakra. Naruto sighed and shook his head, _'Yeah right, he just didn't want to fight anymore. Maybe I should talk to his mom and get him to train with me, kukuku.' _he thought with an evil grin.

Genma called out "Would Naruto Uzumaki and Sabaku no Gaara, please come down!"

In a matter of seconds, Gaara appeared with a **Suna Shunshin**, a sadistic grim on his face. Naruto appeared with a **Garganta**, surprising the audience.

"Get him, Naruto-kun!" called Ino, while Sakura looked at her confused.

_'G-good luck, Naruto-kun.' _thought Hinata.

_'Be careful, Naruto-kun.' _thought Kurenai, Anko, Mei, Yugito, and some other woman.

In the shadows, Tayuya looked at the arena bellow _'Alright master Sparda, show them what you got!'_

Somewhere in the stands, three robbed figures where watching the match. The figures whispered "Naruto"

Genma looked at the two opponents "Alright, let the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara beg-"

He was interrupted when a swirl of wind and leaves appeared. When it died down, it showed Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "Hey! Are we late?"

**End, that should answer some questions. Also, the flashback was just part 1. Part 2 is coming up soon. In the mean time, please be patient.**

**Also, I will putting **_**Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage**_** & **_**Celestial Strike **_**on hold.**

**Now the Harem:**

**Moka**

**Naruko**

**Tayuya**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Mei**

**Yugito**

**Dark Magician Girl**

**Rin**

**Read & Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harem: Moka, Naruko, Tayuya, Fem. Kyuubi, Kurenai, Anko, Mei, Yugito, Temari, Dark Magician Girl, Rin, Ino, Fem. Kami, and Fem. Nibi.**

**I don't own Naruto, R&V, Yugioh, Devil May Cry, or Bleach or any of the stuff the audience recognizes.**

**From just a bite**

" " normal talking

' ' thinking

**" "** demonic talking

**' ' **demonic thinking

*action*

**Techniques**

-scene change-

Meanwhile

_Last time on From just a bite_

_Genma looked at the two opponents "Alright, let the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara beg-"_

_He was interrupted when a swirl of wind and leaves appeared. When it died down, it showed Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "Hey! Are we late?"_

_Now_

Silence spread trough the arena, as everyone stared at the new arravals.

Genma looked at the two, "Uchiha has missed his match and has been disqualified."

That shocked the duo. Sasuke grew angry "What?"

"You didn't show up when your match was called. We even gave you an extra minute, but you even missed **2** whole matches. Now please leave, we have a match to begin."

Sasuke looked and saw Gaara and some guy he never seen before {Remember Naruto got rid of the jumpsuit and his hair is red} "Who are you and why did you steal my opponent?"

Naruto looked at him boredly, his arms crossed "Get out of here Uchiha. You lost your chance."

Sasuke growled and dashed toward him, while Kakashi just stood there, not stopping _his favorite student_. "How dare you insult an elite such as an Uchiha?"

Naruto sighed and channeled _**reiatsu**_ into his fist. When Sasuke was close enough, Naruto punched his stomach. The strengh in the attack was so strong that it sent Sasuke flying toward the wall on the other side.

When the dust cleared, it showed an unconscious Sasuke in a crater on the wall.

-Kage Booth-

Sarutobi paled, _'That strenght is almost the same as Tsunade's. Kami help us all if we ever get him mad.'_

-Arena-

Naruto looked at Sasuke's body boredly "Foolish Uchiha, you're nothing but a power hungry fool. Sometimes I wonder why Itachi only left you alive. I wish he would have killed you and left Mikoto-hime alive, she was the only Uchiha, not including Itachi, that was nice to me." He then took out a kunai to block an attack from Kakashi. "Is there a reason you attack me Hatake?"

"You have attacked a fellow konoha-nin, punishable by death!" he said, glaring at the stranger.**{Uchiha ass-kisser XP}**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "If I remember correctly, he attacked me first while you just stood there."

Genma finally put a stop to the argument "That's enough Kakashi, we have a match to start. So why don't you pick up you're little bitch so we can start."

Kakashi glared at the proctor, but did as he said. When he got Saauke, he **shunshin'ed **to the stands.

Genma sighed "Now that thats out of the way, let the final match for the semi-finals begin!" he then left, not wanting to get in the middle of the battle that will act more like a war.

Naruto looked at Gaara and saw that he was holding his head in pain and talking to his 'mother'. He frowned _'Shukaku must be trying to gain control over him. Now, from what I remember from Lee's match, Gaara is able to able to control his sand and uses it as an ultimate defense. However, every defense has a weakness. Not to mention that he is a long range fighter. This could be hard.'_ he then smirked _'However, thats the best kind of fight I like.'_

Naruto then chuckled "So, this is it. Just you and me. You know Gaara, this match isn't just about becoming chunnin. No, this match is to find out which one of us is stronger, the one tailed raccon, or the nine tailed fox. So, Gaara remember, there's no holding back!" He then took his rosario off, as his youkai burst out, scaring everyone. He turned into his vampire form. His hair turned less spiky and silver, his eyes turned blood red, and he grew claws. An upside-down gloden pyramid then appeared on his chest being hold by a chain. He grinned showing his long fangs "**LETS GET WILD!**"

**{Play "Let the Bodies hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool}**

He then pulled out his pistols and fired a few shots at Gaara. The bullets were almost to their target when the sand shot up and defletcted them. Naruto then ran at Gaara. The sand then became a sand clone. Naruto threw a fast punch, but it only got caught. Naruto didn't give up yet and sent some reiatsu into his caught fist, and with a pulse of energy the sand burst.

He then kept running at his opponent as the sand closed in on him. He then smirked and vanished. Gaara's eyes widden in shock, Naruto then appeared behind him.

Gaara looked back, still surprised at the speed _'He's fast! Just like that other one.' _he tought, remembering his fight with Lee.

Naruto then appears infront of Gaara and sent a Haymaker to his cheek. The power of the attack sent Gaara flying and crashing tp the ground.

-Stands-

Everyone was shocked. Especially the jonnin.

_'Incredible, he's almost as fast as me! _thought Gai.

_'From what Gai told me, thats Naruto. How did he get so strong?'_ thought Kakashi.

_'This is the dead last Kakashi told us about?' _Asuma though.

_'Wow, he moves with such grace, its almost like he's dancing.'_ Kurenai thinks with her cheeks red, thinking he could be a great boyfriend. **{We should all know by know that I love it when Naruto dates older women. XD}**

Anko was smilling at her young husband. After her curse mark was removed, she and Naruto got along great. She realised that Naruto wasn't like the other guys in the village and would never take advantage of her and true to what he said, he treated her with love. She even started to gain feelling for the young hybrid(1) even though, like Kyuubi, she didn't like to share.

==Tayuya==

As the sound kunoichi look at the battle, she gave all her trust to her master. She knew he could win.

==Robbed figures==

The three figures looked down at the fight.

"Be ready, we must be prepared for when the signal goes off." one of the strangers said in a female voice.

One of the other sighed, "We know Rin, yeesh(sp?) we are prepared, so just calm down and watch the fight."

The last of the figures then looked at the other two "Do you think Naruto-kun will be okay?" she asked worriedly.

The second responded "Relax Moka. Naruto-sama's strong, he won't get hurt. It'll be a miracle if he even gets a scratch."

The first sighed "I swear Naruko, you are as troubling as Naruto."

"Thank you!"

==Bellow==

Naruto looks as the dust clears, he knows that that was not enough to completely damage the sand jinchuuriki._ 'If it comes down to it, I might have to use __him__.'_

Gaara gets up and glares at the silver haired teen. Naruto chuckles "Oh come now, is the little tanuki mad I gave him a booboo. I haven't even used any of my techniques."

Gaara continued to glared, not saying anything.

Naruto sighed "If you won't do anything, I will!" He ran at Gaara and used **Shunpo {Flash steps}** to move at the speed of sound.

Gaara gasped and raised his sand shield to protect himself. As Naruto appeared in front of his opponent, he then vanished and reappeared behind. Gaara looked behind him as the sand shot toward the young vampire. Naruto doged and took out **Ebony & Ivory** and pointed them at the incoming sand and Gaara **"Rapid Shot!**" then large of bullets shot toward Gaara. The sand blocked the incoming projectiles, but they were just a destraction. Naruto used it and shunpo'd next to the scared Gaara. He then kicked him in the chin sending him up. The sand then went and flew underneath Gaara to soften his landing.

"I must say Gaara, I'm disappointed that you are this weak. That sand can't protect you if it can't keep up with my speed."

==Stands==

Sakura and Ino couldn't believe their eyes, Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of the academy, is kicking Gaara ass!

_'Amazing!' _thought Ino.

_'This-this has to an illusion! Yeah, a genjutsu! No way Naruto-baka is beating someone like Gaara!' _thought the pink haired bo-girl! I meant girl.

Sasuke who was watching, was mad, no he was furious! _'There's no way that that dope is better than me!'_

==Kage Booth==

Mei was looking at Naruto with a smile. _'He's so strong. Not to mention handsome. I wonders if hokage-sama would allow an eranged marrage between this Naruto and me._'

A was thinking the same thing, _'He has the makings of a powerful warrior, and from the way Yugito is looking at the boy means she is interrested in him. Hm, maybe I should see if he is willing to be engaged to her.'_

Yugito was having a conversation will Nibi _**'Kitten, are you sensing his power, its amazing!' **__'I know, and him being a jinchuuriki makes it better! That means he knows how I feel and vise versa.' __**'You have to make him your mate! Alright, so after all this is done I want you to take him into an alley and rip his clothes off. After that you push him to the floor and jump him like-' **__'NIBI!'_

Kazekage/Orochimaru was seething_ 'This is not good! Gaara is getting tossed around like a rag doll, not to mention that I can't interfere before the invasion starts, but its still to early. However, that Uzumaki is strong, he would make a better vessel than the Uchiha. Kukuku.'_ thought the snake pedophile.

Sarutobi was getting more confused _'Whats going on? Why is Naruto acting so defferent? Also, where did he learn all those attacks, and that speed? Something's not right here.'_

==Temari & Kankuro==

The sand siblings were watching with wide eyes.

_'I-I can't believe it! H-he's beating Gaara!' _they both though.

==Naruto & Gaara==

Naruto smirked at Gaara "How about we take this up a level?" He then hold out his hand an in a flash of light, a sword appeared. It looked like a claymore sword, its hilt was a skull with a ribcage underneath and two bones to the sides of the skull like a guard. The skull had his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Naruto smirked at the awed looked while one weapon mistress was practicaly drowling at the image of the strange sword. "Allow me to introduce **Rebellion**!" when it's name was announced, it's eyes glowed red. "Alright Gaara, let's rock!" with that, he vanished.

Gaara raised his sand as Naruto started running around him. A trail of dust picking up. Gaara couldn't keep him in his sights.

==Gai==

_'His speed is the same as mine with my weights removed! How is that possible?'_

==Kakashi==

_'Even with my __**Sharingan**__, I can't keep up.'_

==Sasuke==

_'How? How did that loser get so strong? I must find out!'_

==Lee==

_'Remarkable, Naruto. Trully remarkable! To gain such speed and turn Gaara's defense against him. To believe you changed so much in just a month. It would be an honor to be your rival and also fight by your side!'_

==Naruto==

_'No more playing around.'_

He then ran at Gaara and sent a heel kick to his face. He then grabbed his vest and knee-kicked him in the stomach.

"Time to get serious!" he then started to go trough hand signs **"Suiton: Mizurappa! {Water Release: Violent Water Wave!}** he channels chakra into his mouth. He then launches a waterfall of water at Gaara. The sand gennin raised his sand to protect him. After that, the sand falls.

Naruto seeing his plan work, ran at Gaara with Rebellion drawn. Gaara tried to shoot his sand at Naruto but was surprised when it just falls back to the ground. He looks and sees that his sand was wet and turned to mud. His eyes widdened in realization, with his sand unable to protect him...

he was defenseless!

Naruto smirked "Looks like you figure it out! Now you lose!" he then draws his sword back. When he was close enough, he trusts it foward. "Take this! **Stinger!**"

Gaara could only watch in fear as the sword came closer to him. _'No! This can't be the end, my excistence cannot end here!'_

As the sword came closer, everything was quiet. All everyone could hear was the sound of their heartbeats as the suspension hold them with a tight grip.

_lub-dub, lub-dub_

_'Is this it?' _thought the Kages

_lub-dub, lub-dub_

_'It should be me/Sasuke-kun down there!' _thought a certain emo and pink bitch

_lub-dub, lub-dub_

_'Naruto-kun!'_ thought Kurenai, Anko, Tayuya, Ino, Rin, Moka, Naruko

_lub-dub, lub-dub_

_'Gaara!' _thought Temari, Kankuro, and Baki

_lub-dub, lub-dub_

_'It ends here!' _thought Naruto.

_lub-dub_

The edge of the blade was only a foot away from Gaara's chest.

**Sprrr!**

Was the sound heard as the sword was stopped by the sand.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock _'What? Dammit!' _he quickly used shunpo to appear away from the 'sand of destruction'.

He then watches as Gaara makes a tiger sign. Suddenly the sand rose and formed a ball of sand around Gaara. Naruto could only look as Gaara disappeared.

_'So, this is it. Shukaku is ready to come out and play. However, I can't let him attack here or he'll hurt my friends. Looks like I'm gonna have to use __**it**__.' _Thought Naruto before he sealed Rebellion away, which confused some people.

"Lets see what that little trick of yours can do." He then ran at top speed at the ball of sand as Gaara's face was almost gone.

He threw his arm back "Lets see if you block this **Ikkotsu! {Single Bone!}**" when the punch hit, a shock wave was sent as the entire stadium shook. The dome of sand managed to hold ,though with parts of it coming off and reattaching, there were spikes of sand coming out of the side Naruto hit. He jumped back and examine it once more as blood started to flow down his knuckles and cheek _'I only used 2% of my reiatsu for that attack. If I used 10%, I'll be able to shatter the whole thing. On the other hand, I want to test that new technique I created.'_

==Stands==

The group watch in shock at what happened. First Naruto was about to win, then Gaara was able to use the sand to protect himself and later use it to cover himself in a sphere of sand. Naruto then punched it which caused the whole stadium to shake, but the sand dome still stood.

"The sand, he's covered his entire body." said Lee.

Gai thought_ 'What an effective and dangerous defense. Will Naruto be able to get around it?'_

Kakashi looked at the match bellow.

-Naru Girls-{kukuku}

"This is it." said Rin.

Naruko smirked "This is so exciting! The suspense is killing me!"

Moka looked worried "I hope Naruto-kun won't get to hurt."

Naruko laughed "Please. If I know Naruto, this is fun to him."

==Battle==

Inside Gaara's dome, the unstable boy concentrated and created his **Third Eye**.

==Temari & Kankuro==

_'No dought about it, it's _that _justu.' _though Temari. _'This is bad! Gaara isn't even thinking about our plan at all!'_

Kankuro scoffed angrily. _'Dammit Gaara! You're forgeting the plan!'_

==Naruto==

Naruto looked at the eye in front of him. He then sighed "Well, looks like I have no choice. I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this, but I'm a busy man and I'm waisting enough time already." he said, taking out his pocket watch. He looked at the time and smirked. "Well Gaara, it's time we got the show on the road. I never really used this in battle before, but you never know. Never hurts to try."

He closed his eyes and channeled his energy. Then an image of an eye appeared on his forehead. Naruto opened his eyes to show that they turned from ocean blue to deep purple.

**"Eye of the Soul #1: Eye of Kami!"**

"Now for my next trick. I learned this from a sorry excuse for a teacher. He never taught me anything, so I thought this would even us." He then back-flipped and jumped to the wall of the stadium. He climbed it until he was almost top.

"Its time Hatake and Uchiha learn that you should never underestimate a fox." he then did some hand signs.

==Stands==

Kakashi gained a bad feeling as he watch his _student _do some hand signs. _'What are you going to do Naruto?'_

Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes at his _teammate_. So far he hasn't been able to copy Naruto's movements or jutsu. _'What's going on? What are you up to?'_

==Naruto==

"Tori, Tatsu, Tora, Mi, Tori, Tatsu!" He then clapped his hands and hold his right arm downward and grabbed his right wrist. An action that was familiar amd shocking to the Sharingan duo and Gai. Naruto then closed his eyes and concentrated his lightning element and reiatsu into right hand.

During the month of training, Naruto found out that he had an affinity to all the elements thanks to his demon blood and pharoah heritage.

==Stands==

Gai turned to Kakashi, "You taught your student _that_!" it was more of a statement than a question.

Kakashi shook his head "No I didn't, those aren't even the right hand signs."

Ino was confused "What are you talking about?"

Gai looked at Naruto's still form "That pose. It is the same as Kakashi's when he does his ultimate technique."

Sakura looks at the jonnin "Ultimate Technique?"

==Naruto==

Naruto's 'eye of kami' glows as red lightning starts to form in his hand. Soon the crimson lightning start to form a red ball of lightning-shaped energy.

Soon a noise could be heard. It sounded like thousands of bats flapping.

==Naru Girls==

Rin smirked "So, he mastered that technique huh? This should be entertaining."

Moka and Naruko looked at Rin confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked the female Naruto clone.

"During the month, me and Naru-kun created a technique that is similar to Kakashi's original technique, the **Chidori**. The difference is that Naruto uses half his reiatsu half chakra and a piece of his soul into the jutsu. The stronger the will of the user, the stronger the damage."

==Kakashi==

Kakashi narrowed his eyes _'That technique, is like my chidori, buts feels different. What is it?'_

"Amazing, his chakra is so strong it's visible." said Ino.

Sasuke growled in anger.

==Naruto==

Naruto grinned big as he ran down the wall, a trail coming behind him. He shot towards the ground, creating a dust cloud. He then shot out of the cloud and headed right for Gaara.

==Kage Booth==

All the kages were shocked at the level of power of the attack.

The Kazekage's eyes widen. "Excellent."

==Naru Girls==

"It's energy is off the charts. What is it?" asked Naruko.

Rin smiled proudly "Its one of Naruto's strongest jutsus. We came up with the idea when we knew Kakashi would be teaching his chidori to the Uchiha. It's as Gai would say: "A weapon of choice for assasination. Its a jab in which its secret is behind it's speed in which is delievered. It also recuires the user to focus it's energy at the point of impact." Once these to elements: speed and focus, have attained a certain level, the chakra it has becomes so powerful, it fuses with the reiatsu and creates something Naruto discovered. Something Naruto believes will be more powerful than anything the world has ever seen."

Moka asked "What?"

Rin answered seriously "I still don't understand it myself, Naruto only caught a glimpse of it. All Naruto is: "Its the voice of Kami herself. It is also the voice of the planet itself." Naruto calls it, "The Force"."

Naruko looked at Rin "Rin, what is the technique called anyway.

Rin once again smiled proudly at her godniefew/boyfriend(2) "It's called..."

==Naruto==

Naruto ran at Gaara, dodging the sand spikes. He roared as he shoved the lightning ball into the sand, as it passed through like a hot knife through butter.

At once Naruto and Rin called out the technique's name:

**"Raiton: Yorozu Shinku Koumori! {Lightning Release: Ten Thousand Crimson Bats!}"**

==?==

Damzo was walking to his ROOT lair. He has been getting a bad feeling, something wasn't right.

When he got to the lair, he paled in shock. In front of him, all his Root ANBU were on the floor, dead. Blood was everywhere.

He then heard a noice behind him. He turned around and saw a 5 year old girl with long silver hair, with red highlights. She had whisker marks on her cheeks like a certain boy. She had strange eyes, one was blood red with a slitted pupil and the other was ocean blue. She was wearing a ping shirt and a black skirt. She was also covered in blood.

Danzo grabbed a hidden kunai he had "Who are you?"

The girl gave him a grin that made her look like a fox "H**i**, I'**m **N**a**r**u **A**k**a**s**h**i**y**a **U**z**u**m**a**k**i. **M**y **m**o**m**m**y** a**n**d **d**a**d**d**y** s**e**n**t** m**e** h**e**r**e** t**o** k**i**l**l** y**o**u." she said cheerfully.

Soon Danzo will learn **true** fear.

**How was it? Good? Great? AWSOME?**

**Your pick**

**So the match was the same as Sasuke vs. Gaara on the show, except with Naruto.**

**1) Naruto is part vampire, part hollow, part demon, and part kitsune which will be explained in the future.**

**2)Naruto is able to make almost everyone fall for him thanks to his heart and award winning smile. Warning does not work on whores *coughSakuracough***

**Now for a preview of whats coming up:**

Naruto looked as the lids fall to the ground. He stared emotionlessly as the blonde haired man and red haired woman stepped out.

The woman looked around, until her eyes landed on him. She didn't know why, but he looked familiar. She looked him over and saw his whisker marks.

She gasped.

"N-Na-ru-t-to?"

Naruto sighed, this is going to be troublesome. He smiled at the woman.

"Its great to finally meet you, Kaa-san."


	7. Chapter 7

**Harem: Moka, Naruko, Tayuya, Fem. Kyuubi, Kurenai, Anko, Mei, Yugito, Temari, Dark Magician Girl, Burtinatrix, Ayame, Rin, Ino, Fem. Kami, and Shizune.**

**I don't own Naruto, R&V, Yugioh, Devil May Cry, or Bleach or any of the stuff the audience recognizes.**

**From just a bite**

" " normal talking

' ' thinking

**" "** demonic talking

**' ' **demonic thinking

*action*

**Techniques**

-scene change-

Meanwhile

_Last time on From just a bite_

_Naruto ran at Gaara, dodging the sand spikes. He roared as he shoved the lightning ball into the sand, as it passed through like a hot knife through butter._

_At once Naruto and Rin called out the technique's name:_

_**"Raiton: Yorozu Shinku Koumori! {Lightning Release: Ten Thousand Crimson Bats!}"**_

_Now_

The lightning ball in Naruto's hand cut right through the hard sand. Everyone went wide eyed at the display.

Naruto looked at his handly work as his 'third eye' pears into the sand shield. His 'eye of kami' has multiple funtions, one being able to see through solid objects. Naruto can see that he was able to injure Gaara.

Everyone was quiet, not making any noice.

Kankuro, Temari, and Baki were the most shocked.

"That's impossible." Kankuro said "No one can penetrate his defenses."

"No way." said a shocked Temari.

Baki watched with wide eyes "I don't believe it!"

==Kage Booth==

The Kazekage watch with a smile under his mask _'Excellent!'_

A watch with a shocked look "Incredible."

The others could only nod in agreement.

Sarutobi eyes were wide in surprise "That technique, it's like Kakashi's."

==Naru Girls==

Rin smirked at the shocked faces of her friends. "Naruto also calls it **Shuurai {Lightning Strike}.** It has the same expects as Kakashi's **Chidori**, but like I said. The stronger the user's will, the greater the damage. Naruto's will surpasses all other. It's so strong, it can cut through anything."

"Naruto-kun." Moka said. Looking at her 'guardian' in awe.

==Konoha Group==

The viewers were completely shocked.

Kakashi was the most. "Th-that technique, its just like my chidori. How did Naruto do that?"

Sakura looked at her sensei "Chidori?"

Gai was the one to answer answer "Its one of Kakashi's techniques that he didn't copy. Its a technique of unimaginable power. It's also called 'Lightning blade' because Kakashi was able to use it to cut a bolt of lightning in half."

"Cutting lightning in half?" asked Sakura in wonder.

_'Yeah right. These old guys and their war stories.' _thought Ino, not believing what she heard.

_'Woah.' _thought Choji.

Gai continued with his explanaition "It requires almost inhuman level of speed and chakra. Once perfected, it transforms a ninja's arm into an indestructable, invinsible sword." he then looked at Kakashi "A dangerous technique, not to be thaught lightly."

Kakashi looked at Gai with a small glare "I didn't teach Naruto that jutsu. I don't even know how he knew about that. Besides, your one to talk."

"Well, I don't understand a word of it. All I know is that Naruto just got ten time cooler." said Ino, looking at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

Lee looked at Naruto's form _'I understand it well enough. Even with a running start at top speed, I would never use a direct frontal attack with a jab against my opponent. Or rather, I could not. I know that I would be opening myself to a counter blow, and I could not trust in my ability to avoid it. _That_ requires the kinnest of instincts...that I just do not have. In short I envy you Naruto, in just one month you have trained your body to move at a speed that equals or even surpasses my own! Not to mention you have something else, and that is determination! You work until you become the best. I have heard of your dream to be Hokage. Is this the results of not giving in to hopelessness and continuing to push yourself to the limits?'_ he then looked at his crutches _'Even if I might never be able to become a ninja again, I will not stop training myself! Thank you Naruto, you have thaught me that, to never give up. The flames of determination is greater than the flames of youth, you are meant for greatness, I can sense that.'_

Shikamaru, who was there to see his friends and was standing next to Sasuke, looked at the Uchiha to see a look of pure anger._ 'Look at him. Jeolous of Naruto's new found power. Uchihas are so troublesome.'_

Sasuke gripped onto the bars tightly, his fingers turning white _'Damn it! How could the dope become so powerful? Where did he learn that technique, it like the Chidori? I have to find out where he got such strength, it's the only way to kill __**him**__!'_

==Naruto==

Naruto's eyes glowed with a heat of determination as the two millennium items in his chest glowed as well.

"Now I've got ya."

==Naru==

Naru smiled at the crippled man before her. While Danzo was sweeting, unconsciously taking back. He could feel that this girl was not normal. She had an aura around her that would scare even the shinigami.

Naru gave a smirk, showing her long fangs. "**I** w**i**s**h** w**e** c**o**u**l**d **p**l**a**y,** b**u**t** m**y** m**o**m**m**y **d**o**e**s**n**'t** l**i**k**e **i**t** w**h**e**n **I** t**a**k**e** **t**o **l**o**n**g. **S**o **b**y**e**-**b**y**e**!" She then did some handsigns

"**Demonic Art: Demon Fog!**" the room was the blinded by a thick blue fog.

For some reason, Danzo felt weak. He then saw Naru disappear, surprising him. He then felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned and saw Naru piercing his back with a kunai. He was shocked, he didn't even sense her.

Naru then reappeared in front of him. "**I**'m **s**u**r**e **y**o**u**'r**e** w**o**n**d**e**r**i**n**g **w**h**y** y**o**u **f**e**e**l **w**e**a**k **a**n**d** d**i**d**n**'t **s**e**n**s**e** m**y** a**t**t**a**c**k**. I**t**'s** b**e**c**a**u**s**e** m**y** _**Demon Fog**___m**e**s**s**e**s **w**i**t**h** y**o**u**r** s**e**n**s**e**s** a**n**d **s**u**c**k**s** y**o**u**r** c**h**a**k**r**a**. N**o**t **o**n**l**y **t**h**a**t, **b**u**t** t**h**a**t** k**u**n**a**i **I** s**t**a**b**b**e**d **y**o**u** w**i**t**h** c**a**r**r**i**e**d **a** s**p**e**c**i**a**l **p**o**i**s**o**n **t**h**a**t **m**a**k**e**s** y**o**u **Sharingan **e**y**e**s** u**s**e**l**e**s**s."

Danzo's 'eye' widden in shock. One, that this 'kid' knew of his sharingan. Second, she was able to paralize them.

Naru chuckled "**T**i**m**e **t**o **g**o **n**i**g**h**t**-n**i**g**ht**!" she then hold out her index finger and pointed at Danzo. Suddenly, a red ball of energy appeared at the tip.

"**Cero!"**

Danzo's eyes widen. The last thing he saw was Naru with a maniacly smile in her face as she launched a blast of red energy at him, before everything turned white.

-Stadium-

The 'Kazekage' looked at the intense battle bellow.

A disgused Kabuto smirked _'It's almost time.'_

==Naruto==

Naruto then gasped _'Something's not right.'_

Inside the dome, Gaara was still as Naruto hold on to his shoulder.

"What is this?" he asked. "Its so warm and wet. Mother, what is it?"

A drop of blood then feel on Gaara's hand. He stares at it in horror, eyes opened wide.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! BLOOOOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" he screams.

Temari and Kankuro were shocked!

"Wha-what's happening?" asked a scared Kankuro.

Naruto's eyes widen as he gasps.

He couldn't move his arm. He pulls with all his might to release it. He then channels his his lightning chakra to make another **Shuurai**.

"Ahhhh! Let! Go!" Naruto yells.

_'Impossible! Gaara's in pain!' _thought Temari.

Naruto tries to pull his arm out as something holds it back. He pulls with all his might as some kind of sand arm with blue marks is shown.

Kakashi gasps.

"What's that?" asks Gai.

Naruto narrows his eyes _'That looks like Shukaku's arm. Am I too late? No, I just disrupted the ritual before it's completed.'_ he hold his arm as the broken bones heal thanks to Kyuubi. He looks as the arms goes back into the dome. He looks at the hole, but couldn't see anything inside.

_'I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

He then sees something moving inside the ball of sand. He was then struck by a huge pressure of youkai.

Genma looks around. Something's not right.

Naruto growled "Shukaku." his right arm then started to pulse, as the millennium puzzle glows.

_Crack!_

Suddenly, the dome started to crack and fall apart. When the sand dispersed, there stood a heavily breathing Gaara holding his bleeding shoulder. He looked up and glared at Naruto.

"I was right, he's hurt." said a worried Temari.

Kankuro looked at her.

"The shell broke before the change was complete!"

Naruto clenthed his teeth _'Drat! I stopped the process, but it seems Gaara has become more unstable. Shukaku could take this moment to get out off the seal. Note to self: Fix Gaara's seal after all this.'_

==Stands==

Kabuto did a hand sign. Feathers then started to rain from the sky. The audience then started to fall asleep.

==Naru Girls==

Rin and the other two saw the feathers.

_'It begins!'_

They did a hand sign "Release!"

==Kakashi & Co.==

Gai and Kakashi stand back to back.

"Kakashi, do you think?" asked Gai

"Yeah, a genjutsu." confirmed the copy nin.

They made a sign "Release!"

Around them, chunin and jonin were dispeling the illusion.

Sasuke, being the 'rookie of the year', also canceled the trick.

Ino and Choji were out like a light. Sakura looked around confused "What the heck? Oh oh...Release!"

-Baki-

_'So, it's starting!'_

==Kage Booth==

The kage's looked serious. Something was not right.

Suddenly, the kazekage's bodyguards jumped foward and before anyone could think that Kage box exploded into smoke, catching everyone's attention.

==Naruto==

Naruto looked at the explosion _'It's starting!'_

**Split Screen**

_'The operation has began!'_ Temari, Kankuro, and Baki mentally shouted.

_'Time to start the plan!' _thought Naruto, Rin, Moka, Naruko, Tayuya, and Anko.

==Tayuya==

Tayuya was ready to start her part. She smirked _'Time for the fun to begin! I can't wait to see the look on that fucktard's face!'_

==Kakashi & Gai==

Kakashi looked at the direction the blast come.

"Lord Hokage!" yelled Gai.

Then ANBU jumped over them, heading toward the Kage booth.

One of the anbu said "Leave it to us!"

==Kage Booth==

Sarutobi looked at the Kazekage "Lord Kazekage, what is this?"

The other kages were on guard. Something wasn't right.

Kazekage just glared at the other kages.

-Bellow-

"Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari called to their brother.

-Kage Booth-

The ANBU had arrived at the roof and joined another group.

The man in white gave out orders "Squad 1 above. Squad 2 bellow. Protect the nobles."

The second squad turned and jumped off the edge.

The ANBU commander turned to the smokescreen and saw the Kazekage's guards appear. Kunais drawn.

The ANBU black-op also took out two kunai "You will not interfere!" He then cut the two in half.

The squad then ran to the smoke.

"Argh!"

Kunai were shot to the hokage's bodyguards and the tsuchikage's bodyguards. Yugito, Ao, and Chojuro were able to deflect the ones headed for them.

Suddenly the 'Kazekage' appeared behind Sarutobi and wrapped his arm around his neck and a kunai near it. He then shot out of the smoke to the upper level, the other kages following them.

Back to the ANBU, the could only watch as their leader was taken, they haven't noticed the parts of the 'Kazekage's' bodyguards move.

Suddenly, four figures shot out and appeared at the corners of the upper roof with the hokage & kazekage in the middle.

**{I won't describe what they look like since you should already know. If you need to, watch episode 68 and/or go to ****.com/Sound_Four}**

"Heh, finally its my time." said a guy with four arms, Kidomaru.

"We've all been waiting for this. I was so frustrated, hiding in that disguise." said a silver haired guy with two heads, Sakon and his brother, Ukon.

"You're all sweaty too. So gross." said Tayuya, playing her act.

"C'mon, we're all friends here right?" a fat guy with an orange mohawk, Jirobo, sarcasticly asked.

Sarutobi looked at the four enemies, _'Sound ninja!'_

The kages and Anbu were about to go help the old hokage, when the sound four began to do hand signs.

**Shishienjin {Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment}**

A purple square barrier then appears, imprisoning the hokage and keeping the kages and Anbu out.

One of the ANBU launching at the barrier to save Sarutobi, crashed into the barrier and was suddenly set on fire.

Onoki examined the barrier. "It looks like theres no way in." One of the ANBU turned to him.

"But we have to help Hokage-sama!"

Ao sighed at the ANBU "Such impatience. Back in my day, youngsters would-"

"Ao," Mei said with a sickly sweet tone "shut up, or I'll kill you."

Ao gulped in fear.

Back to Sarutobi, he turned to his capturor "Lord Kazekage." he growled.

"Its a barrier ninjutsu." said Gai.

"They've outwitted the ANBU black-ops, and the Anbu are supposed to be the best."

Kakashi and Gai ran down the steps but stopped as an anbu black-op appeared.

"Why are you here? Lord hokage's in danger!" asked/yelled Gai.

The anbu did a hand sign. Suddenly, four sleeping civilians jumped up, showing them to be sound-nin.

"What a nuicance." said Kakashi.

"An enemy mascuraid(sp?) as anbu black-ops." said Gai "So he was using genjutsu."

Kakashi said "Yes, theres no mistake."

==Sarutobi==

Sarutobi looked at the 'Kazekage' who had a kunai to his neck "I never. The sand village has betrayed the leaf village?" he asked.

"The treaty between our villages was mearly a trick to make you let down your guard." the Kazekage moved the kunai closer. "This petty little battle game ends now! From this moment on, the coarse of history will change."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes "What are you saying? That you're going to start a war?"

"That's right."

Sarutobi growled "Armed conflict results nothing! We should seek a resolution through negotiation! There's still time Kazekage-dono! You can reconsider!"

The Kazekage closed his eyes and chuckled "Kukuku. Perhaps the fear of death makes one more cowardly with age. **he opens his eyes** Sarutobi-sensei!"

The hokage's eyes widen in shock "You!"

==Naru==

After destroying Danzo, which was easy when you use killer intent combined with spiritual pressure, the young Uzumaki-Akashiya hybrid was calmly walking toward the village.

_'Since I finished what tou-san told me to do, maybe me, him, and kaa-san can go on a picnic after this invasion is over. I'm so happy to have a great and strong family.'_ she was interupted from her toughts when she caught a scent. It smalled like snakes, and it was near.

She looked at a clearing near her and saw a group of sound-nin. Then her stomach growled _'I'm hungry, and I hadn't drank any blood since yesterday. I guess I could get a quick bit before I go. Now, tou-san said to kill the human if their an enemy first before I drink their blood are they will either turn into ghouls, or die from overload of youkai, and thats just a waist of energy.'_ with that, she walked to the poor fools.

They were never seen again.

-5 minutes later-

After having a good snack, a happy Naru was skipping to the village. Suddenly the ground shook. She looked at the direction an explosion was heard and saw a giant three-headed snake. She suddenly grinned and ran to it, while thinking.

_'I wonder if tou-san will let me keep it?'_

==Naruto==

Naruto stood at the arena looking at the purple cube. "Well, it looks like Orochimaru has started his attack. Though I wonder if I should help the old monkey, sure he does a terrible job as a protector, and has lied to me my entire life and kept Rin-chan from me, but if he dies, Konohamaru will be nothing but a shell. I can't let the poor kid suffer like that."

"Stop it Gaara!" the voice of Temari was heard. He looked and saw Gaara with an angered face, with Temari and Kankuro trying to stop him.

Gaara growled "I must kill him!"

Kankuro stepped in front of his path "There's no point in continuing this fight!"

"That's right, don't forget our mission!" said Temari.

"Get out of my way!" Gaara pushed Kankuro aside.

Naruto sighed, it looked like Gaara was losing any sanity he had.

Before he could do anything, Baki appeared in front of the sand sibling, "What are you three doing now? Can't you see that the operation's already under way?"

Gaara then grabbed his had in pain. Baki growled and turn to Naruto. The demon-enigma narrowed his eyes, getting ready to attack if necessary. Just then Genma appeared.

Gaara then fell on his knees.

"Gaara!" cried Temari.

"Whats wrong?" asked Kankuro.

_'Looks like Shukaku's trying to either take control of Gaara, or break from his seal.' _thought Naruto.

Temari kneeled next to her little brother "He's wounds worst than I though. **She looked at her sensei** and his chakra's almost completely drain away!"

"Wait!" Kankuro said "What about using that-"

"It's impossible right now." interupted his sister.

Baki looked at Gaara "You fool! It's because you tried to transform before the signal was given!"

Kankuro turned to him "So what do we do now? We need Gaara for this?"

_'Is it me, or are me and this examiner guy in front of me totally being ignored?'_ thought Naruto.

Baki looked at the Genma and Naruto and then back at the sand trio behind him "Gaara's the trump card of the village hidden in the sand. We have to get him to play his part no matter what. Alright, for now you two take Gaara and tend to his wounds, as soon as his chakra's been restored the operation will continue."

_'Wow, they sure care about each other in Suna.'_ Naruto thought sarcasticly _'There're saying their entire plan out load and I can hear every word of it. It's like I'm in a bad, but still good, anime show or something.' _**(Oh how right he is. XD)**

Kankuro kneeled on Gaara's other side "You got it." he put Gaara's arm around his shoulder.

Temari looked at Baki "And you sensei?" she asked.

Baki looked at Genma and Naruto "I'm going to take care of these guys."

Naruto grinned _'Well will you look at that. Free food delivering itself to me.'_ he then shook his head _No, I have to control my argues. I can't go around drinking all the blood I want...yet.'_

"Do you really think things were go according to your plan?" asked Genma.

Baki clenched his fists "I'll make sure, that they do."

The silence was threathening as Genma felt sweat in his face. A drop then slid down his chin.

_Drip_

"GO!" shouted Baki.

"Yes, right." said Temari.

With that the three sand genin jumped over the wall. Naruto was about to go after them when he saw Sasuke running after the sand team.

_"Blasted Uchiha probably wanted to go after Gaara. Stupid irrogant fool. Even if Gaara is weaken, he's still powerful enough to take on a jonin. If that fool goes to far, Gaara will unleash Shukaku, and I'm the only one that can stop him without killing Gaara. I have to save Gaara, he's a jinchuuriki, thats makes him kin.'_ thought Naruto.

Genma scoffed "Is the host of this party Orochimaru?"

Naruto looked at him.

Baki smirked "Don't know, and don't care. Now lets heat things up huh?"

"Naruto." said Genma. The vampire looked at him. "I'm sorry, but the chunnin exams end here for you."

Naruto smirked "I already figured that when the genjutsu was placed. I was hoping to become a chunnin though. I guess I'm gonna have to wait on that. Anything you need me to do?" he asked.

"I saw the Uchiha head after Gaara, so that might be taken care off." Naruto resisted the argue to laugh _'Yeah righ, he's dead meat.' _"Kakashi and Gai might need help, so go to them."

Naruto nodded "Right, try not to die." He then used **shunpo** to head to the stands.

Baki growled, the brat got away.

==Kakashi==

As Kakashi was battling the sound-nin, he saw Sasuke heading the direction the suna team went. He narrowed his 'eye'.

"Sasuke."

-Naru Girls-

Rin and Naruko were fighting off sound-nin while Moka was ducking under her seat. Naruto may have taught her about chakra, but it was only the basics, she couldn't fight ninja yet or at least her outer self. _'Naruto-kun, please help me!'_

Rin just slit a sound-nin's throat when she saw an another with a kunai heading toward Moka. "Moka look out!"

Moka saw the kunai heading towards her, her eyes widen in fear. She closed them and waited for the pain to come.

But it never did.

Slowly she openned her eyes and saw the back of Naruto Sparda. He had **Red Queen **in his hand, the blade going through the ninja's chest, right through his heart.

"Are you alright Moka-hime?" he asked, concerned about his banpaia-hime **{vampire princess}**.

Moka smiled and nodded "H-Hai Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, glad she wasn't hurt. He then looked at the enemies and used **shunpo** to disappear and reappeared. In an instant, all the sound-nin were dead.

Rin and Naruko walked to Naruto. "What now, Naruto-sama?" asked Naruko.

Naruto thought for a second and answered. "Gaara is injured and currently unstable. His siblings took him to get his wounds healed. Unfortunately, Uchiha went after them, and knowing him he'll only make things worse. Not to mention that with all the sound and sand ninja everywhere, none of the civilians are safe. Personaly I wouldn't care, but Teuchi-jiji, Aya-chan, Konohamaru and his friends might be in danger, and they are probably the only people in this village, except Anko-chan, that I like. So this is what we're going to do. Naru-chan, you go after Gaara and try to knock him out, not kill him. I'll try to gain his trust and and fix his seal. Rin-chan, you'll go and help take down the sound-nin, try not to kill to much sand-nin because knowing Orochimaru, he might have tricked Suna. Moka-chan, you and me will go and help Saru-teme, even if I don't like him anymore, he's Kono's jiji. Alright?"

The three girls nodded "Hai!"

"Disperse!" Naruto ordered.

Rin and Naruko **shunshin'd** to do their jobs. Naruto turned to Moka and took off her rosario. Moka's hair turned silver and her C-cups turned into D-cups. Her ass also grew a bit bigger. Her emerald green eyes turn blood red and slitted. He fangs also grew a bit.

Inner Moka smirked at Naruto "Hello again Naruto."

Naruto returned her smirk "Hello Moka-hime. You ready to taste snake blood."

Moka nodded "I hope its good." Naruto was about to head to the the Kage booth, when a sound reached his enhanced ears.

"Actually, it seems I have to take care of something first. Go take care of some enemies first and I'll call you when ready. Is that alright?"

Moka nodded "That's fine, but please do hurry up. I want to test this 'Orochimaru's' strength."

Naruto smirked and gave a mock bow "Your wish is my command, my queen."

Naruto shunpo'd, while Moka glared at the spot he was at, before walking off to find some an early meal.

==Kage Booth==

The kages outside the shield could only sit and watch as the 'kazekage' held Sarutobi captive.

"Well well well." said the wind shadow "We had intended to capture Sasuke will Gaara was causing trouble, but I suppose not everything goes as planned. Expecially will the Uzumaki damaging Gaara."

Sarutobo clenched his teeth. "I see. So that was the plan. Then the hiden leaf village, and Sasuke were your targets. Is that correct?"

The 'Kazekage' chuckled "Do you really think that Konoha is so important? Now, if Gaara returns, I'll be able to show you something very interesting, **very** interesting indeed. But anyway, your stuborness and incompetance has aloud me to out manuver you. I've defeated you."

Sarutobi hm'd "Nothing is decided until the very end. I've taught you that years ago. Didn't I, Orochimaru?"

His opponent chucked and grabbed his face. With a pull, the face of the Kazekage came off and showed the snake's real face.

Sarutobi closed his eyes, "I knew, or at least thought this day would eventually arrive. However **he opens his eyes** you're not going to defeat me that easily!"

Orochimaru smiled "I told you didn't I? You should've picked the Godaime Hokage before now. Because Sandaime Hokage, right here right now, you are going to die." He then licks his kunai with his long toungue!"

**Is it me, or does anyone else have the strange argue to hide under their bed just thinking about that wierd-ass toungue?**

**Anyway, there is chapter 7 of ****From Just a Bite****. Sorry I took so long, but I got stuck with school work, parents thinking I spent too much time on the computer, and reading other people's fanfictions.**

**Just so you know, I might get started working on ****The 10 Tails in Youkai Acadamy****, so it might be a while before I update soon. It depends on how many reviews I get. **

**Infact, lets have a bet. Currently I have 124 reviews, so if I get 150 or more, I'll continue this story some more before moving to my other ones. If not, well I'll spend a month watching Rosario + Vampire again and writing ****The 10 Tails in Youkai Acadamy****. It all depends on you.**

**No pressure.**

**Also a few more things:**

**1) Naru is not born like others children, I mean, how could Naruto and Moka have a 5 year old child in a month? So if thats been on your minds, take them out! Naru's history will be explained soon.**

**2) Naruto hates Konoha, but he won't be leaving forever. He will only stay because there are a few people he cares about there. Besides, where will he go? He will only leave to find the other Millennium Items and Devil Arms.**

**3) I'm debating weither or not to let Minato and Kushina live and stay in the village with Minato as hokage again and Kushina as jonin (will still have Minato bashing, kukuku) or have only Kushina live [Minato goes back to Shini's belly] and be Naruto's mother (or something else if you guy/girls want incest **perverted giggle**). Actually, it may not be incest because Naruto's blood is demon blood now, part vampire, part devil, part shinigami, & part Egyptian. ****Will have blind poll in profile to make decision.**

**4) Naruto will not be all dark, might have normal/goofy Naruto moments.**

**5) Naruto's powers all a part of a bloodline, try to figure out the name, and you will be the first to know who Naruto summons when he fights Shukaku.**

**Hints: 1) Not from canon 2) It features a dark theme**

**Read & Review!**


	8. New Year Updating Schedule

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! I know I haven't been heard from in a while, but I promise as much as I can that I will write as much as I am able to, especially with the many class I am going to be doing next week. I will try to use any free time I get to write, especially since I know have my tablet.**

**I have a HUMONGOUS announcement, for the new year I will be changing my name to something MUCH cooler!**

**I will now be called "JUUBI NO SHINJU!" I will do it an hour after this message is posted. ALSO, I have a new story ready and a few others on the way, I know that I haven't updated my other ones, but I'm working on it! Unfortunately "Celestial Strike", "Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage", and maybe "Naruto Sparda" will be abandoned. I just cant don't like how they turned out. I will be redoing "From Just a Bite", and recycling "The Dueling Ninja."**

**By recycling I mean that I will destroy it, and make something better out of it. I don't like how it turned out, so yeah. I promise that it will be better, but you guys MUST give me time, I have tons of stories to focus on and want them to be as long as I can, like 10+ thousand words!**

**New stories will be my main concern for a while now, at least the first 5 chapters for each. Then I will work on the others. If you want, heres my focus line:**

**Naruto/Kamen Rider/Super Sentai story**** – 2 out of 5 chapters done.**

**Naruto/The Darkness story**** – 25% done/started.**

**Naruto/Assassin's Creed**** – coming soon.**

**Naruto/Cross Over**** – coming soon.**

**We are Naruto, We are all One!**** – updating 30%.**

**From Just a Bite ****– Redoing. Chapter 1 finished. (Won't put up until redone all)**

**Lord of Love, King of Death**** – updating soon.**

**The 10 Tails in Yokai Academy**** – Redoing.**

**So that's my schedule for the New Year, at least for a few months.**

**I will be twitting when I will post and my progress. Just follow me at ( /Ricky56244602).**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
